Starromon
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Unable to bend the Earth in his timeline to his will, Starro the Conqueror sets off to regain his energy and finds five simultaneous worlds for him to conquer, with several host bodies to serve as the leader in each hive mind, while creating an entire new spawn of clones using his hosts and their primal form of reproduction.
1. Takuya's Assimilation

Defeated by the super powered inhabitants of the Earth in his universe, Starro the Conqueror had no choice but to flee, to find other worlds to replenish his strength so he could resume his conquest of the universe.

As the alien mind controller travelled from planet to planet, he came across a rare phenomenon.

A wormhole.

But Starro could tell that this was no ordinary wormhole, as he could sense five simultaneous presences within it.

And with that, five new worlds to assimilate and conquer.

However, there were many dangers of entering a wormhole of such intensity, including the unknown levels of radiation within the wormhole, the probability of his form being torn apart from traversing through several alternate eras at once, as well as the chance that entering the wormhole could leave him trapped in a dimension, unable to return.

But such a being of great intelligence had already planned around such contingencies, to which he created five small copies of himself that would go through the wormhole and act on his behalf where they would each replicate, find a suitable host to act as each world's leader in their hive mind and eventually conquer each timeline, giving the real Starro complete control over all five realities, as well as regain his power.

-Meanwhile, in another reality-

It had been over three years since Takuya, JP, Koji, Tommy and Zoe had each received a mysterious message from a mysterious female caller, who lead them to Shinbuya's subway station where they each traveled to the Digital World, where they worked together and faced many hardships, including facing against the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon, who was actually Koji's twin brother, Koichi, who had his memories erased and was given the corrupted Human Spirit of Darkness by the corrupted Celestial Digimon, but after a heated battle between the brothers, and with the help of Takuya, Koichi was freed from the darkness and after proving the darkness that remained within him could be used for good, joined Koji and his friends on their adventure to save the Digital World and to defeat Koichi's puppet master, Cherubimon, who it turns out was merely being used as a puppet too, by the twisted fallen angel, Lucemon.

Facing against him, Lucemon Digivolved to his Ultimate form by absorbing all the Data of the Digital World and even resurrecting himself into a form of pure evil.

But even with his great power, the Legendary Warriors defeated Lucemon by fusing together, creating Susanoomon, which destroyed Lucemon and restored peace to the Digital World, while keeping the Real World safe from Lucemon's clutches.

However, that peace was soon to shatter, as Takuya and his friends would soon find out.

Enjoying another relaxing day in the park, playing soccer with takuya's brother, Shinya Kanbara, the group stopped when they all heard a familiar voice call to them. "Chosen children the Digital World needs your help again."

But before a bright red light shot out from Takuya's pants pocket, followed by a bright blue light from JP's, a gentle black light from Koichi's, a pure light from Koji's, an icy white light from Tommy's and a light of bright pink from Zoe's, in which they all reached into the glowing pocket and were astonished at what they pulled out.

"Our D-Tectors?" Takuya exclaimed in an amazed tone, as he and the others never expected to see them again.

"Ophanimon?" Koji asked. "What's going on?"

"The Digital World needs your help once again. Please make your way to the Shinbuya subway station, where you will find Trailmon, who I have instructed to take you to the Flame Terminal.

"Is there anything we can do?" Zoe asked in a concerned and determined tone.

"There is. Underground the Shinbuya subway station, where you embarked on your first adventure, is a Trailmon, who I have instructed to take you to the Flame Terminal, where you will find out everything you need to know." Ophanimon told the Legendary Warriors.

"I await your arrival." Ophanimon then said, ending the conversation.

After Ophanimon had finished her message, the Legendary Warriors were about to head off, but before they did, Shinya, who was holding the soccer ball, and told him. "Shinya, me and my friends have to go. Ophanimon and the Digital World need us."

It was then Shinya put dropped the soccer ball, embraced Takuya in a hug and said to his brother. "Just promise me you will return."

"I promise." Takuya replied sincerely, before he hugged his brother back, making Zoe smile at Takuya and his caring side.

After a fair amount of running, the group had finally made it to the subway station, where they each paid for a ticket to get inside, before they made their way over to the same elevator that took them to the hidden train stations, which lead to the Digital World, and after Takuya was sure everyone was inside, as to avoid another 'Duskmon incident', the elevator took them to the hidden train stations, where a single Trailmon was waiting for them, which they immediately boarded.

However, had they been able to see the front of the Trailmon, they would've seen the familiar starfish-shaped alien attached to the front of it.

-Sometime later-

After being dropped off by the Trailmon, Takuya and the others had arrived back in the Digital World.

But the second they did, they all could sense something was wrong.

Looking around, the area looked like it had undergone a massive battle, however, there were no Digimon in sight, only a massive castle.

"I'm glad you all made it." The Legendary Warriors heard Ophanimon say from beyond the castle gates, only her tone sounded distant and less emotional than normal, making Zoe ask in a worried tone. "Ophanimon? Are you alright?"

"All shall become clear once you enter my castle." Ophanimon just said, before the doors to her castle opened, revealing the Celestial Digimon, whose face was hidden by shadows, only showing her blonde hair and stoic lips.

Trusting her, Takuya and the others began to head forwards, before a familiar voice called out in warning. "No, stop! It's a trap!"

Hearing the familiar voice, the Legendary Warriors turned around to see Ranamon running up to them with a great look of concern on her face.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon suddenly called, unleashing a beam of light from her javelin that struck Ranamon in the chest, knocking her down.

"Ranamon!" Takuya called out in concern for the Legendary Warrior of Water, before he faced Ophanimon and glared at her.

"Why did you attack her?" He demanded.

"I attacked her as she has not yet been assimilated." Ophanimon replied, stepping forward and revealing her face, which shocked Takuya and his friends, as, Ophanimon's helmet was gone and attached to her face was a horrible looking starfish-like creature with a big red eye.

"Ophanimon!" Zoe called out in worry for their friend, only for Takuya to grab her arm, holding the Legendary Warrior of Wind back.

"Zoe, stay away from her! That's not Ophanimon" Takuya warned, making Ophanimon say. "You are indeed correct, human. Ophanimon is just a mere host for my clone."

Speaking up, Koji questioned. "If you are not Ophanimon, then who are you?"

"I am Starro the Conqueror. All shall become one with me and as a part of me, your power shall all help me to unify your world under my will. And one of you will serve as our main host." Ophanimon replied, holding up a Starro clone that was wriggling in her left hand, while gazing upon the Legendary Warriors.

"Not on your life, calamari breath!" Takuya snapped back as he reached for his D-Tector, ready to fight.

However, seeing Takuya's resistance, Ophanimon smirked.

"You cannot stop what has already begun." She stated in a logical tone, before Takuya and the others heard Ranamon cry out, making them all turn to see Crusadermon and Dynasmon, both of whom had Starro clones on their faces and were each holding Ranamon's arms, restraining her, before Dynasmon lifted up his right hand, showing he too was holding a Starro clone, which he brought to Ranamon's face, making her cry out as it latched onto her face.

Ranamon's cries then turned silent as Crusadermon and Dynasmon let go of her arms, for the Legendary Warrior of Water had been assimilated.

"Starro lives." Ranamon said as she got to her feet, her tone now void of emotion, making Ophanimon comment. "As you can see there is no escape. No one can escape the will of Starro the Conqueror."

"We'll see about that!" Takuya said back in a determined tone, as and the others withdrew their D-Tectors, ready to Spirit Evolve and take down Starro and his copies.

However, all six Legendary Warriors were left confused when their D-Tectors suddenly lost power, making JP ask in worry. "Hey, what's going on?"

"It's quite simple. Since my host gave you the power to Spirit Evolve, I can use her to take it away from you until you are assimilated." Ophanimon explained, making Takuya and the others glare at the Starro infused Ophanimon.

"And to make sure you stop resisting. Draining Rain!" Ranamon suddenly called out, before a massive dark cloud appeared above Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, JP and Tommy, which began to unleash a stream of rain down up the group, causing the Legendary Warriors to groan out and collapse as they could feel their energy being drained.

Unable to fight back, the Legendary Warriors watched as Ranamon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon approached their fallen forms, before Takuya, Koji and Zoe could only continue to watch as Ranamon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon picked up and restrained Tommy, JP and Koichi.

"I told you that no one can escape the will of Starro the Conqueror." Ophanimon stated, causing Takuya, Koji and Zoe to see the Starro infused Ophanimon had not only approached their fallen forms, but now had more familiar Digimon under Starro's thrall.

Arbormon, Grumblemon and Mercurymon stood beside Ophanimon, all three Legendary Warriors each had a Starro clone attached to their face and one in their hand.

"And now you join us." The manipulated Celestial Digimon then said, horrifying Takuya, Koji and Zoe when the Digimon within Starro's hive mind approached Tommy, Koichi, JP and Zoe.

The Legendary Warrior of Thunder and the Legendary Warrior of Ice struggled against Dynasmon and Ranamon's holds, before JP and Tommy stopped when Arbormon and Grumblemon forced their hands, allowing the clones of Starro to latch onto their new hosts.

Koichi and Zoe too underwent the same fate as his friends when Crusadermon, who was holding Koji's brother then held her hand out, revealing she was holding a Starro clone in her right hand, which latched onto Koichi's face, making his expression turn stoic, while Zoe was suddenly picked up by the collar of her shirt by Mercurymon, who placed a Starro clone onto her face, adding the Legendary Warrior of Darkness and the Legendary Warrior of Wind to Starro's hive mind.

"No!" Takuya and Koji yelled out, seeing that Tommy, JP, Koichi and Zoe were all now pawns of Starro, before Takuya snapped. "Starro! You'll pay for what you have done!"

"An empty threat. You two are still unable to move or Spirit Evolve." Ophanimon replied logically as she stared down at the remaining Legendary Warriors yet to be assimilated.

"However, one of you will have the honor of bonding with the main Starro of this hive mind." She then said, holding up the Starro clone, who eyed Takuya and Koji, deciding which would make the better host.

"That will never happen! We will stop you and save our friends!" Takuya yelled out, his tone blazing with determination, before his body was encircled in a bright red aura, causing all the Starro clones to close their eyes as the light intensified and then consumed him and Koji.

"Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!" Takuya and Koji called out as they both arose, filled with a new power, which when died down, revealed Takuya and Koji had both Spirit Evolved to EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

Seeing such power made a smirk appear on Ophanimon's face, before the mind controlled Celestial Digimon said. "I must confess I am impressed. Even with your power taken away from you, somehow you were able to Evolve you and your friend. It is decided. Takuya Kanbara, you shall become the host of Master Starro."

"Not on your life!" EmperorGreymon said back, defiantly as he drew his blade, ready to fight and free Ophanimon from Starro's control.

"You continue to interest me, human." Ophanimon commented, handing the Starro clone to Zoe, before withdrawing her javelin and shield, before facing the Legendary Warrior of Flame and saying. "Very well. I shall fight you. Show me your strength."

"Dragonfire Crossbow!" EmperorGreymon roared out in reply, unleashing a fiery blast from his sword that struck Ophanimon, consuming her in a massive explosion.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon suddenly called out from within the blast, before MagnaGarurumon was struck down by a beam of light.

"Koji!" EmperorGreymon called out in concern, before turning back to see the Starro controlled Ophanimon had deflected his attack with her shield.

Seeing this, EmperorGreymon charged at Ophanimon and slashed hard, causing his blade to smash against her shield and break her defence, slamming both her shield and javelin out of her hands, while knocking her to the ground.

"Surrender Starro. You've lost." EmperorGreymon stated, holding his blade at the starfish-like creature upon Ophanimon's face, which, hearing EmperorGreymon's statement just made Ophanimon smirk at him again.

Confused, EmperorGreymon questioned. "What's so funny?"

"The naivety of you humans and your will to continue to resist amuses me. However, I told you that you shall become the host of Master Starro." Ophanimon replied, before she said as the Starro clone in Zoe's hands closed its eye. "And I shall see to that one way or another."

EmperorGreymon was left further confused by the reply, until he heard MagnaGarurumon call out to him, making the wielder of the Spirits of Flame turn to see that not only were both surrounded by Dynasmon, Crusadermon and the Legendary Warriors, but their friends were all encased in cocoons of Data, which then dispersed, showing the four of them had fused with their Beast Spirits.

Now stood JagerLoweemon, Korikakumon, MetalKabuterimon and Zephyrmon, all four still under the control of Starro.

But before either could say a word the Starro within Zephyrmon's hands opened its eye, in which Dynasmon and Crusadermon suddenly cried out, making EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon both turn in shock to see the Digimon were each surrounded by a ring of Fractal code, before both then collapsed and dispersed into data particles.

"What happened?" MagnaGarurumon questioned, confused and shocked that both Digimon had just vanished.

"Dynasmon and Crusadermon were mere hosts bonded to Starro, a mere extension of his will and if he so desires, he may cease any of his drones from functioning." Ophanimon explained in a cold tone.

"You can't do that!" EmperorGreymon yelled at the manipulated Digimon, disgusted at how Starro treated the lives of others.

"I can do as I desire. But don't worry, being Digimon, Dynasmon and Crusadermon shall be reborn." Ophanimon replied, before saying. "However, I can't say the same about your friends."

"No! I won't let you harm them!" EmperorGreymon yelled, letting his rash thinking and determination to protect those he loved get the better of him as he charged at the controlled Celestial Digimon, only for Zephyrmon to suddenly get in the way of his attack.

"Zoe!" He called out, stopping his attack, his blade mere inches from Zephyrmon's face, who just stared blankly at the wielder of the Spirits of Flame.

Unable to go on, EmperorGreymon lowered his weapon, which was a big mistake, in which Zephyrmon, using her great speed, shot up and pressed her hand firmly onto EmperorGreymon's face, making him yell out as the Starro clone latched onto his face.

"Takuya!" MagnaGarurumon yelled in concern for his friend, only for EmperorGreymon to then turn, revealing the single eyed starfish on his face.

"Takuya is gone, only Starro remains." He said, his tone now emotionless, showing Starro had taken complete control of Takuya's mind and body.

"Pyro Dragons!" Starro then called out as he plunged his blade into the ground and unleashed trails of fire in the shape nine dragons at MagnaGarurumon.

"Magna Missiles!" He yelled, countering the attack with a barrage of missiles that struck each dragon and caused nine simultaneous explosions.

"Takuya, snap out of it! I don't want to fight you!" MagnaGarurumon stated.

"You cannot stop me and you know that." Starro replied, before shooting forward at MagnaGarurumon and began to attack him with his blade.

Slashing at his armoured body, MagnaGarurumon did his best to block the attacks, but with each strike, he found himself getting weaker and weaker.

And, with a final and powerful strike, MagnaGarurumon cried out loudly, reverting back to Koji, who fell to the ground.

Seeing Koji unconscious and defeated, EmperorGreymon, Zephyrmon, JagerLoweemon, MetalKabuterimon and Korikakumon circled him.

"What shall we do with him now, Master Starro?" Zephyrmon asked, awaiting her Master's orders.

At first, Starro's answer was going to have Koji destroyed, since all the Starro clones now had strong hosts, but with his host, he could sense a strong connection from the Legendary Warrior of Wind, making him ask as he reverted back to Takuya. "Tell me, I can sense you have a great desire for this human, why?"

"It is because I wish to be his mate with him." Zephyrmon replied, reverting back to Zoe, before saying. "While humans do not reproduce like you, many find a mate that they care for to reproduce with. In order for human reproduction we need a male and a female in order to produce children since we, females, contain the eggs while the male contain sperm and only when a male's sperm meets a female's egg is a new human life created. However the new human life remains in the female's womb in order to develop for nine months until they give birth to the new human child. And my host has these feelings towards Takuya."

"So does mine." Ranamon spoke up; approaching the Starro infused Legendary Warriors.

"At first my host only saw Takuya as a brat, but after she was purified she could see that Takuya was a brave, strong and selfless person. And even though he is a human, my host still has a deep desire to be his mate." The legendary Warrior of Water confessed.

"A worthless notion, but it may provide to be of some use in order to further bring order and produce more clones." Starro commented.

Curious, Zoe asked. "What is your plan, Master?"

"I shall use Ranamon's body and your body to impregnate them with my genetic makeup, allowing them to bare and spawn more Starro clones." Starro replied, before he faced Ophanimon and asked the Celestial controlled Digimon. "Does Ophanimon's castle have a more suited environment where we can reproduce?"

"There is Master Starro. Once you enter the castle, follow Nefertimon and she shall lead you to a private room where you can mate and reproduce." Ophanimon said in reply, making Starro nod.

"Very well." Starro replied, walking to the castle doors, while Zoe and Ranamon followed close behind their Master.

But before entering Ophanimon's castle, Starro turned, facing his drones.

"While I am gone, you are to keep an eye on the human of Light and make sure he or no others interfere." He told them, making Ophanimon and the Legendary Warriors under his thrall reply obediently. "As you command, Master Starro."

With his drones now vigilant of Koji or any unwelcomed guests, Starro, Zoe and Ranamon entered Ophanimon's castle to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh.

-Upcoming Lemon-

After following Nefertimon, who too had a Starro clone attached to her face, showing she too was under Starro's mind control, Starro, Zoe and Ranamon were lead to Ophanimon's bedroom. And after Nefertimon had left, Starro decided it was time to begin his plan.

After tossing away Takuya's goggles and cap, Starro removed the clothing of his host, relieving the Legendary Warrior of Flame of his jacket and shirt, revealing his well-developed chest to both his female drones, followed by his pants and boxers, leaving Takuya completely naked and revealing his manhood, which Starro then enhanced with his mental domination over the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame to make it fully erect.

With his host now naked, Starro turned his focus to Zoe and Ranamon, making both nod in understanding as they watched their Master lie down on the bed.

Zoe then removed her cap, letting it fall to the floor, followed by her top, revealing she was wearing a white coloured bra that covered C-Cup sized breasts, which she then removed too, before stripping out of her her of her shoes, socks, skirt and panties, leaving the Legendary Warrior of Wind completely naked.

Mimicking Zoe, the Legendary Warrior of Water removed her helmet, freeing her Turquoise coloured hair, letting it fall freely halfway down her back, before she stripped herself of her usual tiffany blue outfit and stepped out of it, revealing her naked body to her Master as well.

With the pair naked, Zoe and Ranamon climbed onto the bed, joining their Master and his host body, who felt great surges of arousal upon seeing the pair naked, but remained focused.

"You." Starro said, pointing at Ranamon, before he commanded his drone. "Get on the bed."

Ranamon simply nodded and obeyed as she laid on the bed, spread her legs out and waited for her Master to use her body and impregnate her.

But before Starro joined her, Ranamon watched as her Master approached Zoe and placed her on top of her.

Both Zoe and Ranamon moaned out as they could feel their breasts and pussies rubbing against the others', before Zoe's moans and pleasure increased when she felt Starro approach her from behind, grab her hips and used Takuya's body, inserting Takuya's cock into the Legendary Warrior of Wind's pussy and kept going until he was all the way inside of her, making Zoe moan out in pure pleasure. "Oh, Master... Ah... it's so deep... You're so deep inside of me...!"

Starro continued, allowing more of Takuya's manhood to enter Zoe's pussy, making her continue to moan, even when he reached and broke her hymen, disabling the pain receptors in her brain so he could continue with his goal of getting her and Ranamon pregnant.

Removing Takuya's manhood from Zoe, Starro inserted it into Ranamon's snatch, making the Wielder of the Spirits of Water moan out from the pleasure of Takuya's manhood inside of her, stretching her vagina walls out and filling her with pleasure, especially since Ranamon, being a Digimon was created without a hymen and didn't need Starro to numb her brain like he did to Zoe.

Thrusting his manhood in and out Ranamon, Starro then pulled out and inserted Takuya's cock back into Zoe's pussy, switching between the human female and Digimon female, filling both with nothing but pleasure, while Starro too found himself actually enjoying the sensations of human reproduction.

"Perhaps… making more of our kind... will be enjoyable in the future…" Starro groaned out, continuing to thrust Takuya's member in and out of Zoe and Ranamon's pussies for another hour.

However, after several more thrusts, both could feel their climaxes drawing closer and closer.

And, unable to take anymore, Starro reached his orgasm, cumming into Zoe's womb, which made the Legendary Warrior of Wind release her sexual fluids all over Takuya's member in response to her body giving in to its pleasure, before Starro removed Takuya's cock from Zoe, inserted it back into Ranamon and continued to thrust in and out of her until he came once more.

His cock shot out his seed, filling Ranamon's womb.

With their climaxes over, Zoe was resting her head on the Legendary Warrior of Water's breasts, while Ranamon moaned when she felt Starro remove Takuya's manhood from her womanhood, before the alien mind controller laid on his back, making a smirk appear on Takuya's face, as Starro could sense both Zoe and Ranamon were now pregnant and the first to bare a whole new breed of Starro clones.

-End Lemon-

"Now we wait for the first of many to be born." Starro said, making the Starro clones controlling Zoe and smile.

"It will be an honour, Master Starro." Ranamon replied, only to then moan out as her stomach, as well as Zoe's bulged, making it look like the pair were in the late stages of pregnancy, before the Legendary Warriors moaned again.

Zoe and Ranamon then moaned loudly, lying on their backs as their sexual fluids started to leak out of their pussies at an increased rate, before two exact duplicates of the Starro clones attached to Zoe and Ranamon's faces slipped out of their vaginas.

Seeing the new Starro clones, Starro commanded. "Bring me the human of Light."

"Yes Master Starro, as you command." Zoe and Ranamon replied obediently, before the pair got up from Ophanimon's bed, returning with the Legendary Warrior of Light moments later.

Seeing Koji, who had regained consciousness and was struggling against the grasp of the Legendary Warriors, Starro grabbed one of the Starro clones that laid on the bed and approached the Legendary Warrior of Light.

"Starro, let me and my friends go!" Koji demanded, continuing to struggle against Zoe and Ranamon's hold, only to be forced to his knees by the pair.

Ignored by the alien mind controller, he then approached Koji and attached itself to Koji's face, making him groan out at first, before his head slumped, as the Legendary Warrior of Light was added to Starro's hive mind.

Feeling Koji's mind now part of him, Starro removed his hand, while Zoe and Ranamon released their hold over him and watched as the Starro clone opened its eye and looked around, before turning to face the alien mind controller, in which Koji then knelt before his new Master.

"Koji Minamoto is no more. I am now an extension of your will, Master Starro. There is no thought, but yours'." Koji said, his tone no longer containing resistance or emotion, pleasing Starro.

However, his thoughts turned to two important topics.

Who would be next to fall before him in this world and how his Starro clone brethren were doing in assimilating the worlds they had been sent to.


	2. Taming the Tamers

Three years had passed since the Digimon Tamers had not only defeated the D-Reaper, but also the Parasimon army too, bringing peace to their world and introducing Digimon kind to Shinjuku.

At first, Digimon were feared by most human, but seeing several team up with a group of kids, calling themselves the Digimon Tamers, Digimon were soon welcomed into their world, so long as they stayed out of trouble.

Currently, a familiar red skinned, dragon Digimon was sitting on top of the roof of an old shed, which used to be his home, looking up at the star filled sky.

'Things sure have changed. Takato has changed. I have changed. And Renamon has changed too.' Guilmon thought, unable to hide a blush when his thoughts drifted to Renamon and how beautiful she had become.

However, Guilmon was broken from his thoughts when he saw a meteor shoot through the sky, in which the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark could see that it actually entered the atmosphere and had landed close by.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Guilmon wanted to check it out, making him jump down from the shed's roof and followed the direction of the meteor, completely unaware of what he was going to find.

-Moments later-

After traversing through the park, Guilmon pushed his claws through some bushes and was confused at what he found.

Moving his head down to get a better look, to him it looked like a blue starfish, but it was so much more as he then found out when he watched on in amazement as the starfish-like creature then split, becoming two.

"That's a neat trick." Guilmon commented, imagining the fun he could have if he too could create copies of himself.

However, the original starfish revealed its true nature as its eye shot open and it suddenly shot up and latched onto Guilmon's face, making him cry out as he tried to pull it off.

'There is no 'you', Guilmon. All shall become one with me and as a part of me. There is no escape. No one can escape the will of Starro the Conqueror.' A voice within Guilmon's mind told him as Guilmon tried to tear the starfish off his face, with no such luck.

Starro continued to assimilate its potential host into his hive mind, as Guilmon's memories, thoughts, will, and spirit were absorbed by Starro's mind and will, allowing the Starro clone to fuse with the red dragon Digimon completely, leaving only his maw and bat-like ears uncovered, turning Guilmon into nothing more than a pawn and the main host of Starro's hive mind.

"With this body, I shall bring order to this world." Starro said through Guilmon, before picking up the Starro clone, before saying. "And I know the perfect creature to help me in my conquest."

-Meanwhile, in another section of Shinjuku-

just outside the Nonaka household, Renamon was sitting on the roof, relaxing, as she too was gazing at the stars.

Quickly, Renamon turned when she sensed Guilmon, but could sense something was wrong with him.

"Greetings Renamon." He said, his tone sounding somewhat different and distant.

When Renamon turned around and saw Guilmon, she was confused to see he had what looked like a mutated starfish or an unknown Digimon attached to his face, making the foxy Digimon ask in concern for him. "Guilmon? W...what happened? What is that on your face?"

"Guilmon no longer resides in this body. I am Starro the Conqueror. I have gained control over this body, and now I need a female partner to help me conquer this world." Starro said through Guilmon, holding up the second Starro clone in his right hand, which wriggled around.

"And what makes you think I would do that?" Renamon shouted in a defiant tone, before she lunged forward and threw a kick at him, but to her surprise, he grabbed her leg with one claw.

"Because I say so. You are strong but your power is nothing compared to mine." Starro said in reply, before Starro then used released his hold over Renamon's leg and punching her in the stomach, causing her to fall to her knees.

As Renamon clutched her stomach, she tried to get up, but was left defenceless, allowing Starro to then hold the Starro clone up, which shot forwards and latched onto Renamon's face.

Renamon cried out as she tried to pull it off, but it stuck to her, refusing to let go of its potential host.

"There is no 'you', Renamon. All shall become one with my master and as a part of me. There is no escape. No one can escape the will of Starro the Conqueror." Starro told her in a cold and logical tone.

And like Guilmon, the alien parasite continued to assimilate Renamon into Starro's hive mind, as Renamon's memories, thoughts, will, and spirit were absorbed by Starro's mind and will, allowing the Starro clone to fuse with the vixen Digimon completely, leaving only her mouth and ears uncovered.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"Turn to me at once, my servant." Starro said through Guilmon as the now controlled Renamon turned to him and replied in a loyal tone, kneeling before her new Master. "Greetings Master Starro, I am at your command and disposal."

"Excellent. Now that I found a partner, we shall breed our new species. Show me your body." Starro replied, making Renamon nod and did as she had been commanded, pulling up her mane to reveal her large breasts, before she then turned around to show Starro her ass and vagina, causing a smirk to appear of the manipulated Digimon's face, while Guilmon's manhood began to emerge from its sheath, showing his desire for the vixen Digimon.

"Now then, you shall be the first to bare my children and help assimilate this world?" Starro said through Guilmon.

"I am all yours' Master Starro. Use this body as you see fit." Renamon replied as she stood on all fours, lifting her ass in the air.

With Renamon ready, Starro moved behind Renamon, making her moan when the alien mind controller then grabbed her hips, Guilmon's cock tracing around Renamon's pussy, causing her moans to increase.

And Renamon's body was filled with absolute pleasure when Starro pushed Guilmon's member inside her vagina, making her arch her back and moan loudly.

"Yes… Ah… Oh, Master keep using Guilmon's body… I want his cock…!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure, while Starro felt great amounts of pleasure from the foxy Digimon's body, which he then increased as the mind-controlled red dragon Digimon moved his hands down, pinching and pulling Renamon's nipples.

"Master Starro, you're so good… Please, continue to use my body as you desire…!" Renamon moaned in pleasure.

"Renamon, your pussy feels so tight… Ah… So good…!" Starro groaned in a pleasure filled reply, enjoying the pleasure his host body was feeling as he continued mating with her.

For another two hours, both Starro and Renamon continued to mate, both moaning and groaning loudly in pleasure.

But after several more minutes, both began to move around frantically as they could feel their climaxes approaching.

"Master... Ah... Master Starro, my body... it cannot contain the pleasure...!" Renamon moaned, causing Starro to groan in reply, feeling Guilmon's body was soon to climax. "Me too... Ah... I'm going to cum...!"

The pair continued to mate for a few more minutes, however, neither of them were able to take anymore, in which Starro and Renamon cried both out in ecstasy as they came at the same time, causing Renamon to release her cum, covering Guilmon's cock, while the brainwashed bearer of the Digital Hazard mark had his orgasm and released his seed within Renamon.

With the foxy Digimon filled with the seed of her Master, Starro removed Guilmon's manhood from Renamon's pussy and watched as Renamon then laid on her back and moaned.

Renamon's stomach bulged, making it look like she was in the late stages of pregnancy, before the vixen Digimon then moaned again, louder than before as her sexual fluids started to leak out of her pussy at an increased rate, before an exact duplicate of the Starro clone attached to her face came out of her vagina, which then opened its eye and gazed upon Starro and Renamon, awaiting for a host to bond with.

And Starro already knew an ideal candidate.

-End Lemon-

Within the Nonaka's home, Starro followed Renamon until they had arrived to their location.

"Beyond this door is the bedroom to the female, Rumiko Nonaka. She will make a fine drone to bare more clones, Master Starro." Renamon said, before slowly opening the door to reveal her sleeping form.

Looking upon her, Starro commented, before he walked up to her. "Excellent work. Rumiko's body will be ideal for being impregnated with my DNA and creating more Starro clones to help me conquer this world."

With that said, Renamon handed Starro the clone she had produced, which the alien mind controller held out to Rumiko's face, causing it to immediately remove itself from Guilmon's grasp, before the clone climbed onto Rumiko's face and latched on, causing the brunette to moan and shift in discomfort as the Starro clone began to 'absorb' Rumiko into Starro's hive mind.

Starro and Renamon watched as the Starro clone's eye opened, showing Rumiko had awoken, taking away her free will and making her another slave to use how Starro saw fit in the process.

"Starro lives." Rumiko then said in an emotionless tone, as she awaited for her commands.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"Remove your clothing so my host my impregnate you." Starro commanded.

Rumiko nodded obediently before she removed the red coloured nightgown she was wearing, revealing she wasn't wearing any underwear beneath and allowing both Starro and Renamon to see the brunette's C-Cup sized breasts and pussy.

Seeing she was ready to mate, Starro got on the bed and used his mental domination over Guilmon's mind and body to immediately make Guilmon's manhood emerge from its sheath, completely erect.

But before his cock entered Rumiko's pussy, thanks to Guilmon's enhanced senses , he could smell Renamon's arousal, telling him she wanted to mate with Guilmon's body once again.

Turning to Renamon, Starro nodded, causing Renamon to nod back as she then climbed on top of Rumiko, both moaned out as they could feel their breasts and pussies rubbing against the others', before Starro grabbed Rumiko's hips and then inserted his cock into Rumiko's pussy and kept going until he was all the way inside of her, which made her moan out in pure pleasure.

"That's it Rumiko... Feel my host inside you... Enjoy the pleasure only I can give you... Submit to me... You are mine...!" Starro groaned out.

"Yes, oh, Master... it feels so good...!" Rumiko moaned out, enjoying the sensations of pleasure her body was feeling as she felt Guilmon's cock continue to slid in and out of her womanhood, before Renamon had moved her head down and started kissing and licking around Rumiko's neck, heightening the brunette's pleasure.

"Master!" Renamon suddenly cried out as she felt Starro insert Guilmon's manhood back into her vagina, making the foxy Digimon moan in pleasure. "Oh, yes... Master... Ah... It's so deep... You're so deep inside of me...!"

For the next hour, Starro continued, switching between Renamon and Rumiko as he continued mating with the both of them, his manhood thrusting deep inside their pussies and making both females moan out in erotic pleasure.

However, Guilmon's body began to move frantically, as were Renamon and Rumiko's, in which Starro knew the three would soon come, before Renamon moaned in pleasure as she experienced her climax, cumming all over Guilmon's manhood, making the alien mind controller groan in response as he then released a fair amount of his semen inside of the vixen Digimon.

Removing Guilmon's member from Renamon's pussy, showing it was still hard and dripping with his sexual fluids, Starro inserted it back into Rumiko's pussy, making the brunette moan for several minutes, until she cried out loudly and climaxed, which sent Starro over the edge, making him groan out loudly in pleasure, while feeling Rumiko's pussy milking him of his seed.

-End Lemon-

After his release, Starro removed Guilmon's manhood from Rumiko's womanhood, before he laid on his back, while Renamon removed herself off Rumiko and laid beside her Master.

Both Renamon and Rumiko then moaned as their stomachs bulged, making it look like the pair were in the late stages of pregnancy, before their sexual fluids started to leak out of their pussies at an increased rate, making a smirk appear on Guilmon's face, both from seeing that his two drones were to spawn more of his clones, as well as the pleasure his body.

However, Starro, Renamon and Rumiko were interrupted when they suddenly heard the bedroom door opened, followed by the voice of Rika calling out. "Mum, what's with all the yelling?"

As she entered, Rika, who was wearing her trademark top and a pair of shorts as pajamas, was then left shocked and confused to see her mother, Renamon and Guilmon, all naked, in which she was about to ask what they were doing.

But before Rika could ask, two exact duplicates of the starfish-like creatures attached to Ranamon and Rumiko's faces slipped out of their vaginas, causing Rika to ask in worry. "What... what's going on?"

"What's going on is that Master Starro has come to bring order to this world." Rumiko said in reply, before she picked up the Starro clone.

"And you shall join us." She then said, getting out of her bed, which made Rika take several steps back, as her worries heightened.

And before Rika knew what had happened, Renamon, using her superior speed, suddenly appeared behind the redhead and restrained her, pressing her let arm around Rika's body and holding the Digimon Queen tightly against her body, while her right paw was free and contained the Starro clone she had created, which began wriggling in her paw.

Moving the Starro clone to Rika's face, panic filled her, making the Nonaka cry out desperately. "No! Renamon, stop this!"

"I no longer take orders from you." Renamon said in a cold tone, placing the Starro clone on Rika's face.

"I only obey Master Starro." The vixen Digimon then told Rika, who cried out, as she could feel the alien parasite digging at her mind and trying to take her over.

"No! I... I won't give in..." Rika managed to say, struggling to keep the Starro clone from assimilating her, which actually impressed Starro.

"Your will is stronger than I anticipated." He commented, knowing that being a Digimon Tamer, Rika had endured many hardships, and also guessed Bio-Merging with Renamon had made her physically and mentally stronger too.

"But I know the weakness of your species." Starro then said, before Renamon moved her right paw down the front of her shorts and panties and started rubbing her pussy, causing Rika to gasp and moan in discomfort.

"Stop it… I… I won't… lose myself…!" Rika moaned out, moving around as she knew she was going to cum soon as Renamon continued to force pleasure upon the redhead, who tried her hardest to resist, but the erotic pleasure that Renamon was giving her was too much for Rika's body to handle, making her then cry out as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids.

With her climax, the Starro clone was able to dominate Rika's mental defences.

Her memories, thoughts and will were absorbed by Starro's mind, causing Renamon to release Rika, who fell to her knees.

"What do you think now, Rika?" Guilmon asked, as he approached her, making the Starro clone's eye open up and looked upon the Starro infused Guilmon.

"I am now a mere extension of the will of our Master. Such foolish notions are now removed from this mind. There is only Starro." Rika replied in a tone void of emotion as she remained on the ground, kneeling before her Master.

"Very good." Starro replied; glad to see such a strong human was now under his thrall, before he then sensed something about Rika and her feelings towards a certain human male.

"Master Starro, do you wish to impregnate this body?" Rika asked.

"No." Starro said in reply, before saying. "I can sense your host has strong feelings for another. One just like you."

"Takato Matsuki. From the memories and feelings of my host, she sees him as a smart, strong and handsome human. Ideal as her mate." Rika replied, which, upon hearing the information, Starro then said. "Very well. We shall find Takato, help him see that only by joining us can his world achieve true order and you shall become his mate."

"Thank you, Master Starro." Rika replied, standing up as she and Renamon followed Guilmon, ready to assimilate Takato, as Starro knew that the leader of the Digimon Tamers too would make another fine drone for his hive mind.

As Starro, Renamon and Rika, who was riding Renamon's back, completely naked, were traversing through Shinjuku, in which Renamon and Starro, using Guilmon's body, used their superior speed and skills, as well as the blanket of darkness to keep out of sight of the public to avoid mass hysteria.

And after several minutes, Starro, Renamon and Rika had arrived at their destination, the rooftop of the Matsuki bakery, home to Takato Matsuki, the leader of the Digimon Tamers and next to become one with Starro.

"You know what must be done." Starro told Rika, handing her a Starro clone, making Rika nod in reply.

"Yes, Master Starro." Rika replied in a loyal tone as she took the clone from Guilmon's hold, before she jumped down, landing on a balcony beneath, where, through the glass door, she could see Takato, who was lying on his bed, sound asleep and wearing a simple white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue boxers.

As Takato continued to sleep, Rika slid the door open and slowly approached the his sleeping form until she was standing by his side and held up the Starro clone to Takato's face, which removed itself from the redhead's hold and latched onto Takato, causing the brunette to groan and shift around in his sleep.

Takato tried to fight against it, but caught off, his will wasn't strong enough and the Starro clone succeeded in assimilating Takato.

-Upcoming lemon-

With Takato under Starro's thrall, the clone on his face opened its eye, looked around, before it noticed Rika, causing a bulge to form within Takato's boxers from the natural reaction of seeing a beautiful female like Rika naked, before the Starro clone, with the mental domination it had over its host, made Takato's manhood fully erect.

Seeing Takato's body reacting to hers', Rika felt her arousal, causing her nipples to harden, her pussy to get wet, before she climbed on top of Takato and engaged him in a deep kiss.

As the Tamers under Starro's control continued to kiss, Takato, feeling his more basic instincts then became more dominant as a male, in which he grabbed Rika's hips, before he laid her on her back, while he climbed on top of her, removed his clothing, leaving the brunette naked and allowing Rika to see his well-developed chest and eight-inch manhood, increasing her lust and urge for Takato to mate and impregnate her.

Spreading her legs and revealing her pussy, Takato grabbed Rika's hips and thrust into her, pushing his cock deep inside the Nonaka's vagina.

"Starro, it feels so good… Ah... Give me pleasure… please keep using Takato's cock… Ah… Use my body as you see fit…!" Rika moaned in pleasure, which made the Starro controlling Takato respond by thrusting Takato's manhood deeper into Rika's womb, making her moan louder, while, disabling the pain receptors in her brain so Takato and Rika could continue their mating and not be stopped.

"That's it Rika… Feel my host inside you...!" Takato groaned out, causing Rika to cry out in reply. "Yes… Oh, yes... Ah... I... I'm all yours'...!"

Getting more into their mating, Starro pulled Rika up, bringing her up into a sitting position, her arms around his shoulders, her legs still around his waist and her head resting on his left shoulder as she continued to moan from feeling Takato's big cock slide in and out of her wet vagina.

However, the two eventually started to move around frantically as their climaxes drew ever closer, causing the alien parasite controlling Takato to groan out. "Rika, I... Ah... I can't hold it... I can feel it... I am going to cum…!"

"Me too, Takato... Ah... I'm so close... Ah... I'm... I'm cumming...!" Rika moaned out loudly, before crying out in pure ecstasy as she experienced her climax, releasing her sexual fluids all Takato's manhood.

With Rika's climax, Starro could feel Takato was unable to hold back, letting out a loud groan as he had his orgasm and released his semen into Rika's waiting womb, making sure Takato's cock was milked of all his cum so Rika would be another female pawn to bare more Starro clones and bring order to their world.

-End Lemon-

After his climax, Takato removed his manhood and looked over to Rika, who remained on her back, moaning as her stomach had bulged and expanded, before her sexual fluids started to leak out of her pussy at an increased rate, which was then followed by Rika moaning once again as another duplicate of the Starro clone came out of her vagina.

"Excellent work." Takato and Rika then heard their Master say, making them turn to see Guilmon and Renamon, who was not only holding a Starro clone in her hand, but whose stomach too bulged, showing that the vixen Digimon had been impregnated by Starro once again.

"But we still have a long way to go before this world is mine." Starro told his drones, making Takato reply. "We understand perfectly Master Starro. Soon this world will be yours'."

"And all will become one with me." Starro said, before a smirk appeared on Guilmon's face, as the alien mind controller was looking forward to further assimilating the Tamer's world through mating, while conquering all.


	3. DATS Mine

Deep within the Server Tree, where King Drasil used to rein, before he was taken down by Marcus and Agumon, to which the pair were then tasked to bring peace back to the Digital World, was Marcus Damon, now 19 years old, and was sitting at a large stone table, while on the other side of the table were the Royal Knights Craniamon, Dynasmon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, Omnimon, UlforceVeedramon, including Leopardmon and LordKnightmon, who had hatched from their Digi-Eggs three years ago, retained their memories before their defeat and soon learnt about the end of King Drasil and that Marcus and Agumon were now restoring the peace to the Digital World and had actually done it, it may've taken them five years to do it, but through their strength, fighting spirit and determination to never give up they had successfully completed their objective.

"So, you believe you have finally stopped all the conflict and chaos?" Leopardmon asked in a curious tone.

"You better believe it. Kurata and Drasil may've started this mess, but we managed to clean it up." Marcus replied in his usual confident tone, making Craniamon think. 'King Drasil was right in trusting Lord Damon with the duty to bring peace back to the Digital World.'

"So Kudamon, we finally done here or are there any more Digimon who need to be reasoned with?" Marcus asked, slamming his clenched right hand into his palm, making Kudamon smile and nod.

"You have. Come morning, you and Agumon shall be reunited with everyone else, and I shall inform Chief Sampson after Agumon returns." He replied, happy that not only would he, Marcus and Agumon be able to see their friends and the other Digimon they had sent back to the Real World, but knew they would be just as proud of the pair as he and his comrades were.

Craniamon then spoke up.

"Begging your pardon, but where is Agumon?" He asked.

"I believe I saw him with his female companion, Rhythm." Mangamon answered for him, making Marcus nod and smile as he then thought back on Agumon and Rhythm.

He remembered how after a year he and Agumon had gone to the Digital World, to stop all the chaos and conflicts, they eventually ran into Rhythm again, only she looked older then they last remembered, and she said thanks to the duo, Argomon was now back to his original form, only now he no longer saw all humans as evil and then she told Agumon that she still loved him and Agumon told her he loved her too, and being a Digimon, Rhythm had changed her appearance to that of an eighteen year old human, in the hopes Agumon would think she was beautiful, however Agumon told her she was always beautiful, and he loved her not just for her outer beauty, but for her inner beauty, such as her kind heart and gentle nature, which made her heart melt from his words.

And after giving the two Digimon some privacy, they sealed their relationship by going into a cave, where they mated throughout the night, where the next morning, Rhythm was marked as Agumon's mate, indicated by the small bite mark on the left side of her neck.

But with the thought of Agumon having a female that loved him, Marcus' thoughts then turned to a certain auburn haired woman.

'Yoshi.' Marcus thought, remembering how he, she and Thomas all worked great as a team in their missions to keep the Real World and the Digital World safe, but also remembered the strong bond he had towards her, which, after thinking about it deeply made him realize he had fallen for her and that made him wonder how she felt towards him.

"Lord Damon?" Gallantmon asked, breaking Marcus from his thoughts. "Shall I locate Agumon and tell him the news?"

"That's ok, I'll do it." Marcus replied, standing from his seat and rushing off, making Kudamon smile.

'Same old Marcus.'

-With Agumon-

While Marcus was speaking with the Royal Knights, Agumon saw it as a perfect time to spend more time alone with Rhythm, in which the pair had taken refuge atop a branch in the digital forest and were gazing upon the peaceful scenery.

"Oh, Agumon, I am so proud of you. It's thanks to you the Digital World is no longer in conflict." Rhythm then said happily, making Agumon smile, before he said "Don't forget that Boss helped us out too."

Hearing that, Rhythm smiled back, before she replied in an enticing tone. "I didn't. But I can't thank him the same way I can you."

Agumon's smile then turned sly, knowing what Rhythm had in mind, before he moved his head up and engaged Rhythm in a passionate and loving kiss, which Rhythm happily returned, while her left hand trailed down his chest, to his crotch.

But before either could go any further, Agumon and Rhythm's lips parted when both noticed a flash of light in the sky, making them turn their heads to see a strange swirling vortex in the sky, followed by what looked like a blue starfish emerge from it.

"What is that?" Rhythm questioned.

However, before Agumon could reply or react, the starfish-like creature shot down, slamming against his face, knocking him out of the tree and down to the ground.

"Agumon!" Rhythm cried out in a highly concerned tone.

Climbing down the tree as fast as she could to check to see if her mate was alright, Rhythm saw Agumon's prone form lying on the ground, while the starfish remained on his head, covering his eyes and the top of his face.

"Agumon! Agumon, can you hear me?" Rhythm asked, gently shaking him, before she soon stopped, when Agumon arose and pulled himself up, while the eye on the starfish opened up and looked around.

"Agumon?" Rhythm asked in a slightly worried tone, sensing something was wrong. "A... are you alright?"

But instead of replying, Agumon quickly shot at Rhythm, his right hand clenched into a fist, which struck Rhythm down and knocked her out.

"It seems fate is on my side." Starro spoke through Agumon, examining the host body he had obtained, while feeling the power it had at his disposal.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"However, I need to find another way to further produce if I am to conquer this world." Starro then said, as he was unable to create any Starro clones since he had bonded with Agumon, making him turn to Rhythm's unconscious form.

"Perhaps that creature may prove useful in my reproduction." Starro said as he approached Rhythm, before lifting her skirt, revealing she was wearing a pair of orange coloured panties, which Starro grabbed and tore off, exposing Rhythm's pussy to him.

Seeing Rhythm's snatch, Starro could feel Agumon's body reacting to its most primal desires, as Agumon's manhood emerged from its protective sheath, which Starro, using his mental domination over the reptilian Digimon made fully erect, before Starro spread Rhythm's legs out, pressed the tip of Agumon's cock against Rhythm's slit, the tip prodded Rhythm's clit, making her moan and squirm in her sleep, before he grabbed her hips and pushed forward, causing Agumon's member to enter and penetrate Rhythm's pussy, making Starro groan out from the sensation and feelings of pleasure he was experiencing through his host.

"Ah... This is rather pleasing... I can now see why creatures such as you desire mating so much..." Starro commented, while Rhythm just moaned in her sleep as Starro continued, using Agumon's body to keep thrusting his manhood in and out of her vagina, filling the unconscious Rhythm with nothing but pleasure.

However, Starro then felt Rhythm's snatch tighten around his host's member, causing Starro to groan out, as he knew Agumon was close to his climax, encouraging him to thrust harder and faster, before the alien mind controller then let out a loud groan as he came, releasing his seed into Rhythm's pussy, making her gasp as she awoke, only to then let out a cry of pure ecstasy, not only from her climax, but also from feeling Agumon's cum fill her womb.

With their orgasms over, Starro removed Agumon's manhood from Rhythm's pussy, while all Rhythm could do was remain on her back, panting, her mind clouded by the pleasure she felt she was unable to register what was happening around her.

But then, feeling her womb tingle from the combination of Agumon's sperm and Starro's control over Agumon's body, manipulating his Data, caused Rhythm to then moan out as her stomach bulged, making it look like she was in the late stages of pregnancy, before she moaned again as her sexual fluids started to leak out of her pussy at an increased rate, before an exact duplicate of the Starro clone on Agumon's came out of her vagina.

It wriggled on the ground between Rhythm's legs before Starro picked it up and held it up to Rhythm's face, causing it to latch onto her, binding her forever to Starro's will.

"Starro lives." Rhythm then said, her tone void of any emotion, before saying as she spread her legs out, offering herself to her Master. "Use this body as you desire."

Starro nodded, before he grabbed Rhythm's hips, inserting Agumon's member back into Rhythm's pussy and making her moan out in pleasure. "Master, that's it... Ah... Keep going so I can bare more Starro clones and bring this world under your rule..."

Letting Agumon's member go deep inside Rhythm's tight pussy, all Starro could do was groan out, enjoying the pleasure his host was feeling and the tightness of Rhythm's vagina clamping down on Agumon's cock, causing the alien mind controller to groan out, releasing more of his cum into Rhythm and causing her to moan as her stomach bulged, feeling her womb being filled with more Starro clones as she and Starro continued.

But eventually, Rhythm's body was unable to hold back, making her cry out as she had her climax, cumming all over Agumon's member, which made Starro groan out again, releasing a final load of cum into Rhythm and impregnating her further.

-End Lemon-

Removing Agumon's manhood from Rhythm's vagina, Starro watched as Rhythm remained on her back and moaned, before she produced several more Starro clones.

After producing the last of the Starro clones, Rhythm commented. "Master, with these, I am certain you shall expand in your plan to bring order to both worlds."

"While I do agree with you, I believe there is a more another host that will benefit me greatly and prove more useful than this one." Starro said in reply, as he then turned around and saw he wasn't alone.

"Marcus Damon." Starro said.

"Agumon! What's going on?" Marcus called out, his tone full of concern and confusion as he approached his Digimon partner and noticed the strange starfish-like creatures on Agumon and Rhythm's faces.

"What's going on is that I, Starro the Conqueror, plan to take this world and your world as mine in order to bring true order." Starro explained, before he brought his arms up to Agumon's face, removing the lead Starro clone.

The action of freeing Agumon from Starro's control caused the amber coloured Digimon to drop the original Starro clone and shake his head, confused at what was happening.

But before he could react, Rhythm approached from behind and then placed one of the duplicates onto Agumon's face, causing him to then turn his attention back on Marcus.

"And you shall be the new host for my Master." Agumon stated, picking up the original Starro clone in his right hand.

"Not gonna happen!" Marcus said back in a defiant tone, as he got into a fighting stance.

Charging at Agumon, Marcus slammed his right fist into the left side of Agumon's head, knocking him down, before he pinned his Digimon partner down.

"C'mon Agumon, snap out of it!" Marcus yelled, hoping to reach Agumon.

However, Agumon just responded by kicking Marcus in the stomach, knocking him off and allowing Agumon to rise back to his feet.

"Agumon no longer controls this body." Agumon said in an emotionless tone as he then got into a fighting stance, making Marcus groan in frustration.

Seeing there was no other way, Marcus knew he had to beat Agumon if he was to save him.

"It's fighting time!" Marcus announced, determined to save Agumon and Rhythm from Starro's mind control, before Marcus and Agumon then ran at each other and engaged in a fistfight.

The two exchanged punch after punch, neither holding anything back as they continued to attack each other.

"Accept your fate. You will become the host to my Master." Agumon stated in a cold and logical tone as he brought his right arm, which held the original Starro clone at Marcus, who quickly defended himself and took a hold of Agumon's hand, preventing him from being assimilated.

"Never! One way or another, I will save you Agumon!" Marcus said back, before he tried to knock Agumon out with a right hook, which the manipulated Digimon countered, placing him and Marcus in a deadlock.

Locked in a stalemate, Marcus glared aggressively at the Starro clone upon Agumon's face, while the Starro just stared stoically at Marcus.

"I am impressed at your skill. I can see why Master Starro has chosen you as his host to lead us into conquering these worlds." The Starro clone spoke through Agumon.

"I already told you that's not going to happen." Marcus snapped back.

"You will be one with my Master. Pepper Breath!" Agumon called out, before he shot a fireball from his mouth at Marcus, who was unable to defend himself, knocked down and approached by Agumon.

"You cannot stop the inevitable." Agumon then said, holding out his right hand and causing the original Starro clone to latch onto Marcus' face, making him cry out, trying his hardest to overpower the alien parasite.

But it was no use.

"We are one." Starro then said, assimilating Marcus' mind and will into his hive mind, making the brunette his next and permanent host to Starro the Conqueror.

He looked over his new host body and felt his strength increase compared to the previous body.

"I was right to choose Marcus as my main host." Starro commented, clenching his right fist, which then began to charge with an orange coloured aura, before he turned his attention to Agumon and the Starro clones and said. "Now to show this world my power."

-Back within the Server Tree-

The Royal Knights waited patiently for Marcus, Agumon and Rhythm to return.

"What do you think is keeping them?" Craniamon asked his comrades.

But before any could reply, a great surge of energy suddenly shot through the Server Tree, making the Royal Knights turn and look up to see ShineGreymon, whose body was covered in Starro clones, while Rhythm was standing atop ShineGreymon's right shoulder, and Marcus standing on his left.

Confused by the strike against them, Kudamon asked. "Marcus, what are you doing? And what are those things on your faces?"

Just staring down at Kudamon, he said in reply. "Marcus Damon no longer inhabits this body, I am now in control."

"And who are you?" UlforceVeedramon questioned.

"I am Starro the Conqueror, the one who shall bring order all worlds." Starro said, before stating. "And just like Agumon and Rhythm, so too shall you all fall under my rule."

"Not under my watch!" Gallantmon called out, before he leapt at ShineGreymon, thrusting his lance forward.

But to his shock, and the shock of the others, ShineGreymon not only avoided the attack, he then grabbed Gallantmon's gram Lance and it pulled forward, bringing Gallantmon up to him, where he caught him off guard and pressed his free hand against his face.

Letting him go, Gallntmon dropped to the ground, before he turned to face Kudamon and the other Royal Knights, revealing he too now had a Starro clone latching onto his face.

"Starro lives." Gallantmon then said, his tone no longer containing emotion, showing he too had been turned into another of Starro's pawns.

With Gallantmon assimilated, ShineGreymon landed, before he lowered his body and arms down, allowing Rhythm and his Master to climb down.

"As you can see resistance is all but futile." Starro stated, before he said. "Surrender and accept your fates."

Craniamon, Dynasmon, Magnamon, Omnimon, UlforceVeedramon, Leopardmon and LordKnightmon responded by drawing their weapons, causing Starro to just stare stoically, seemingly unfazed by being outnumbered by seven of the strongest Digimon in the Digital World.

"I offered you mercy, but you declined. Now you shall feel the power of Starro the Conqueror." Starro said, giving the command to ShineGreymon and Gallantmon to attack.

"Glorious Burst!"

"Lightning Joust!"

The combined power of the manipulated Digimon was too much for any of the Royal Knights to handle, blasting them all down.

"I told you resisting me is futile." Starro then stated.

None were unable to reply or react, as several more Starro clones removed themselves from ShineGreymon and shot at the fallen forms of the remaining Royal Knights, attaching to each of their faces and adding them to Starro's hive mind.

"We are all now one with you. Such notions of resistance have been removed and replaced with loyalty towards you, Master Starro." Magnamon said as he and the other Royal knights knelt before Starro.

"Very good." Starro commented, before saying. "Now come. There is another world that has yet to fall under my rule."

As Starro and his brainwashed Digimon servants prepared to re-enter and conquer the Real World, Kudamon, who had managed to escape Starro and his attack against his allies, had fled, leaving the Server Tree to get back to the Real World first in order to warn Chief Sampson and his friends and prepare them against the alien mind controller and his plan of conquering their world.

-Moments later: In the police station, that was originally the DATS headquarters-

Within the room that included the teleporter, which had been used to send Marcus and the other Digimon to the Digital World five years ago, was Chief Richard Sampson, Yoshi and Lalamon, who had returned from her duties as an officer to find out the latest information regarding Marcus and the others.

"Any news on Marcus?" Yoshi asked.

Chief Sampson was about to tell Yoshi he had sent Kudamon to check on Marcus sometime ago, but before he could, a small Digital Gate opened up, which Kudamon quickly emerged from.

"Kudamon?" Yoshi got out, a little surprised, before the auburn haired girl asked. "How's Marcus?"

"Marcus is in serious trouble, and so are we." Kudamon replied in a serious and worried tone.

Concerned for Marcus, Yoshi was about to ask Kudamon what he meant, before Megumi, Miki and the PawnChessmon burst in the room with looks of concern on their faces.

"Chief Sampson, we have a serious problem. The Royal Knights are attacking!" Megumi informed.

"And from what we saw, Marcus and ShineGreymon are leading the assault." Miki added.

Hearing that shocked Chief Sampson, Yoshi and Lalamon, before Yoshi stated, finding it hard to believe what she was told. "What are you talking about? The Marcus I know would never do such a thing."

"That's because Marcus is not in control of his actions." Kudamon said, before he explained. "He's being controlled by a creature that calls itself Starro the Conqueror."

"Starro the Conqueror?" Lalamon asked.  
"I am unsure exactly who or what he is, all I know is he desires to enslave both our worlds through a form of mind control, and he is capable of doing this by placing copies of himself onto others, turning them into his slaves." Kudamon replied.

Hearing that, Miki said. "Come to think of it, I did see weird looking starfishes on their faces, as well as some attached to ShineGreymon."

"Those starfishes are Starro's clones, which act like drones following the orders of their leader, much like ants or bees. And in this case the lead ant of the hive is the Starro on Marcus' face." Kudamon explained in reply, making Yoshi ask. "So if we can destroy the lead Starro, then we should be able to save Marcus and the others?"

Kudamon nodded, before he said, his tone full of seriousness. "Just be extremely careful when facing him. If one of his clones gets on you, you'll wind up under his control as well."

"Right." Yoshi said, before she pulled out her Digivice.

"DNA Charge..." Yoshi called out, as she surrounded herself in an aura of pink coloured energy. "...Overdrive!''

Yoshi then slammed her hand on the top of her Digivice, causing a large amount of energy to shoot from her Digivice and hit Lalamon.

"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!" The newly formed Rosemon call out, as the rose Digimon appeared before Yoshi.

But Yoshi wasn't finished.

Knowing Marcus and ShineGreymon were a force to be reckoned with, Yoshi decided to boost Rosemon's power to the maximum, in which she then announced. "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!"

"Rosemon Digivolve to... Rosemon, Burst Mode!" Rosemon exclaimed, as her outfit changed from a red ensemble with a white petal-shaped cape to a white coloured attire, with the same shaped cape, only now it was coloured pink, and her power had increased to a level that rivaled that of the Royal Knights.

With Rosemon at full power, Yoshi felt she was ready to face Marcus and ShineGreymon.

"Good luck Yoshi." Miki said as she, Megumi and the PawnChessmon took to their computer screens, to which she then told Yoshi. "We'll monitor the situation from here and inform the others on what is going on."

"Thank you." Yoshi said, before she called out in a determined tone. "And as Marcus would say, it's fighting time!"

Charging outside, alongside Rosemon, the pair were determined to face Starro and save Marcus and ShineGreymon from the conqueror's control.

Part 2

Chaos had erupted in the streets and all were filled with fear and panic as Starro was not only having the Royal Knights attack the city, but was also unleashing the Starro clones attached to ShineGreymon, which, using Marcus' Digivice, then broke down to dozens of smaller clones that latched onto the helpless citizens, absorbing them all into his hive mind.

As the mayhem ensured, Kristy Damon and her Digimon partner, Biyomon, were running down the streets, heading back home to make sure Spencer and Sarah Damon were alright.

However, Kristy and Biyomon stopped running when they found their path blocked by a horde of civilians, all of them had Starro clones attached to their faces.

"Surrender and become one with Starro." A blonde haired woman said in an emotionless tone, holding up another Starro clone, which wriggled in her hand.

Backing away fearfully, Kristy was unsure what she could do, while Biyomon backed away alongside his human partner, as he was having doubts in their survival too.

But then, to their surprise, several bolts of purple coloured lightning struck around those under Starro's control, knocking them all down and out cold.

"Kristy!" A familiar male voice called out, making her and Biyomon turn around and smile to see Keenan and Ravemon, who was in his Burst Mode.

"Keenan!" Kristy then called back, glad to see her boyfriend, before she ran over and embraced him.

"Thank you." Kristy said, making Keenan smile, before he replied in a serious tone. "You are welcome, but we have to remain focused."

"Keenan is right. We must stop this attack before it's too late." Ravemon commented.

Kristy and Biyomon nodded in agreement with Ravemon, to which Kristy broke her embrace with Keenan and continued heading home, alongside Biyomon, Keenan and Ravemon, to make sure her parents were all right and not under the influence of the invading force that threatened their world.

-Moments later-

The group had managed to get to Kristy's neighbourhood, closing in on reaching the Damon household.

"We're almost there." Biyomon said, continuing to run, while blasting back any of those who tried to attack them with his Spiral Twister attack.

However, Kristy, Biyomon, Keenan and Ravemon were suddenly attacked as a blast of light and a blast of darkness shot down before them, striking them back.

As the four rose to their feet, they saw their attackers were Magnamon and Leopardmon, both Digimon had the same starfish creatures on their faces, which just stared at Kristy, Biyomon, Keenan and Ravemon.

"You have done well in avoiding our Master, but you cannot escape the inevitable." Leopardmon stated in an emotionless tone.

"And who is this Master?" Keenan asked, wanting to know so he and Ravemon could make them pay for what they had done.

"That would be me." Another emotionless, but familiar voice said in reply, causing the four to turn, horrified to see Marcus and ShineGreymon standing behind them.

"Marcus? Why are you doing this?" Kristy got out, confused and worried as to why Marcus, of all people was causing so much havoc when he had devoted so much effort and heart into stopping the very conflicts he was now creating.

"It's because that's not Marcus." Yoshi interrupted as she and Rosemon appeared, joining their friends in the battle, before the auburn haired girl then explained. "That thing on Marcus' face is controlling him. Using him to carry out his evil plans."

"Evil? I am not evil. I am bringing unity and order to your chaos filled world. There shall be no more wars, no crime, no conflicts, only order, something only I can bring." Starro said through Marcus.

But with his statement, Yoshi said back. "Well, the only thing I want you to bring is to bring Marcus back!"

"Marcus is no more, only Starro remains." Starro told Yoshi and the others, before stating. "The same fate awaits all."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Another voice that everyone recognized then called out, before Magnamon and Leopardmon were suddenly struck from behind, revealing two more allies to the DATS.

"Thomas! MirageGaogamon!" Kristy called out happily, making Thomas smile and say in reply. "Sorry we're late. I was just informed on the details about this Starro invasion by Chief Sampson."

"And now that we're here, we're going to take that you down." MirageGaogamon told Starro.

"You all continue to resist, but you will be one with Starro the Conqueror." Starro stated, just as Magnamon and Leopardmon got back up.

"Or you will perish." Magnamon told the DATS team in an emotionless tone.

Determined not to give up on him, Thomas took charge and said. "Keenan, get Kristy and Biyomon out of here and somewhere safe. Yoshi, you and Ravemon take down Magnamon and Leopardmon, while MirageGaogamon and I take on Marcus."

"I'm not leaving." Kristy then said back defiantly.

"But Kristy..." Thomas got out, trying to warn Kristy of the seriousness and danger she could be putting herself in, but she just ignored him and told the blond. "Marcus has always been there, doing whatever he had to in order to protect me, now it's my turn."

Turning to her brother, Kristy called out in all her might. "Marcus, I will save you!"

With Kristy's determination filling him, Biyomon's form was enveloped in an amber coloured aura, which then faded and revealed he had Digivolved to Garudamon.

As Kristy prepared to take on her manipulated brother, Keenan, being protective of his girlfriend had to ask. "Kristy, are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry Keenan. Kristy won't do this alone." Yoshi interrupted, before she and Rosemon stood by Kristy's side.

"We'll save Marcus together." She then said, making Kristy look at Yoshi and Rosemon, smile and nod.

Seeing they had made their decisions on who they wished to fight, Thomas, remaining in command, instructed. "Very well. Yoshi, Rosemon, Kristy and Garudamon, see what you can do to stop Marcus and ShineGreymon. Keenan, Ravemon, MirageGaogamon, you're with me."

Keenan, Ravemon, MirageGaogamon, Yoshi, Rosemon, Kristy and Garudamon all nodded in agreement, before the Digimon charged at their targets.

The first few went for Magnamon and Leopardmon, while the girls and Garudamon prepared to take on Marcus and ShineGreymon.

"Rosemon, remember what Kudamon said. If one of his clones gets on you, you'll wind up under his control, so be careful and use long ranged attacks."

"Understood." Rosemon replied, before she called out. "Kiss of breath!"

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon followed up as he was enveloped in an orange aura that he then unleashed, combining with Rosemon's attack, causing the pink heart shaped beams she had fired to change orange too, before both attacks hit, consuming ShineGreymon in a massive explosion.

"Nice shot!" Yoshi called out, thinking her Digimon partner had dealt some serious damage to ShineGreymon.

However, as the smoke cleared, they all saw ShineGreymon was still standing.

Not only had he managed to keep the attack from hitting his Master, but had summoned the GeoGrey Swords seconds before he was hit, making Yoshi, Rosemon and Garudamon realize ShineGreymon must've used the blade to block the damage.

"Your power is no match for mine." Starro stated through Marcus.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon then roared out as he gathered a great amount energy in all twelve gems on his wings, which he unleashed as one massive attack at the four.

But, acting quickly, Garudamon grabbed Kristy, while Rosemon grabbed Yoshi, before quickly flying up, saving their human partners from certain destruction.

"Kristy, are you alright?" Garudamon asked Kristy.

"I'm fine." Kristy said in reply, before she asked. "But how can we beat ShineGreymon if we can't even hit him?"

"We divide our attacks." Yoshi said in reply, making Rosemon nod in agreement with Yoshi's plan and say. "It may not do as much damage, but it will allow us to take out those creepy starfish creatures covering ShineGreymon and allow us a chance to save Marcus."

"Good plan." Garudamon said as he landed, releasing his protective hold over Kristy, while Rosemon allowed Yoshi down and got ready to carry out her partner's plan.

Flying to the right, Rosemon brought out her rose-like whip and began to lash at ShineGreymon.

"Your attacks are futile." Starro commented as ShineGreymon brought out the GeoGrey Sword and tried to slice Rosemon to pieces.

However, due to her diminutive size and superior speed, she was able to avoid each attack, while allowing Garudamon time to strike from behind.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon called up as he was enveloped in another orange aura that he then unleashed, hitting ShineGreymon in the back.

And while it didn't seem to do much damage, he was glad, as his attack had hit one of the Starro clones and destroyed it.

"Nice shot, Garudamon!" Kristy cheered.

Yoshi nodded in agreement with Kristy, before commanding. "Don't let up. Continue to attack him!"

"Kiss of breath!"

"Wing Blade!"

Being struck from both sides over and over, ShineGreymon was unable to keep up with their movements, allowing Rosemon and Garudamon to strike him over and over, destroying many of the Starro clones that covered ShineGreymon's form in the process.

Seeing their plan was working, Yoshi decided it was time she faced Starro.

"Rosemon, bring ShineGreymon down!" She commanded, making Rosemon nod and comply.

"Charite!" Rosemon announced, causing her cape to expand and wrap around ShineGreymon's head, blinding ShineGreymon, which not only preventing him from attacking, but also caused him to fall forwards when Rosemon pulled back, pulling ShineGreymon down and causing Starro to fall off ShineGreymon and land on the ground.

Climbing on top of him, Yoshi focused on Marcus' mind, rather than his muscular body, as she grasped his wrists and said. "Give up Starro. We've beaten you."  
Hearing that, a small smirk appeared on Marcus' face, before Starro replied. "You think that, but you could not be more wrong."

Yoshi was confused by Starro's words, thinking he was powerless now that he was unable to access Marcus' Digivice or use ShineGreymon to continue his assault, but the auburn haired girl was proven wrong when ShineGreymon began to glow in an amber coloured aura.

"What's going on?" Yoshi questioned, worried. "How can you access ShineGreymon's power without Marcus' Digivice?"

"Since I have full control over his body, I can access his unique ability without such technology." Starro replied, which shocked Yoshi, expecting ShineGreymon to exceed his limits and access his Burst Mode.

But instead, ShineGreymon's form shrunk down, back to Agumon, while the Starro clones that remained flew off all around him, catching Kristy, Garudamon and Rosemon off guard as three latched onto their faces.

"Rosemon! Kristy!" Yoshi called out in a concerned tone, only for the three to remain in place and say in emotionless tones. "We are one with you, Master Starro."

"No!" Yoshi cried, seeing she had failed to save Marcus or protect her friends from Starro's mind control.

"I told you that all will be one with Starro the Conqueror." Starro then said, before using Marcus' strength to flip him around so he was on top of Yoshi, holding her down.

"And you shall join us too." Yoshi heard Rosemon say, making her turn, in panic to see her Digimon partner approaching her with a Starro clone that wriggled in her hand, waiting for its host.

"No!" Yoshi cried, seeing she had failed to save Marcus or protect her friends from Starro's mind control.

"I told you that all will be one with Starro the Conqueror." Starro then said, before using Marcus' strength to flip him around so he was on top of Yoshi, holding her down.

"And you shall join us too." Yoshi heard Rosemon say, making her turn, in panic to see her Digimon partner approaching her with a Starro clone that wriggled in her hand.

However, Yoshi was helpless and couldn't stop Rosemon, who brought the Starro clone down to her face, which caused the Starro clone to latch onto her, making the auburn haired girl struggle and continue cry out, before Yoshi was silenced as she too was assimilated into Starro's new hive mind.

"We are one, Master Starro. I am Starro and Starro is I. True order can only be achieved when all are one with you." Yoshi then said, her tone removed of emotion.

"I am pleased to hear you say that." Starro replied, before he turned his head over to Agumon, Kristy, Garudamon and Rosemon.

"You four return to battle." He commanded, making the four drones nod obediently before they left, leaving their Master alone with Yoshi.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Turning back to Yoshi, Starro commented. "I can sense you have a great urge to mate with my host body."

"I do." Yoshi admitted, before she said. "My host has felt a strong connection towards your host for sometime now, and seeing how he's changed makes the desire to mate with him that much stronger."

"I too have taken to the enjoyment that is mating, which is why I will relieve my host through you." Starro replied, before moving his head down and engaging Yoshi in a deep and passion filled kiss, which she returned, while allowing her Master to dominate her as his tongue invaded her mouth.

As the pair continued, Starro tore off Yoshi's top, relieving her of her garment and exposing her well toned body and D-Cup sized breasts that were contained within a pink coloured bra, followed by sliding down her shorts and revealing Yoshi was wearing a matching pair of pink coloured panties, causing Starro to feel Marcus' body reacting to seeing Yoshi's figure, as a bulge formed in his pants.

Breaking from the kiss, Starro then removed Marcus's shirt, exposing his well-developed chest to Yoshi, followed by pulling down his pants and boxers, revealing his manhood to Yoshi, which Starro then enhanced with his mental domination over the brunette to make it fully erect.

With his host naked, Starro removed Yoshi's pants and panties, exposing her wet pussy to her Master, before he pulled Yoshi's hips closer to his groin while lining the tip up with her slit.

Starro gripped her hips before moving forward, before he then thrust Marcus' manhood in Yoshi's pussy, stripping her and Starro's host body of their virginity forever, before the alien mind controller began to use his host's member, thrusting it in and out of Yoshi's pussy, causing him to groan out from the feeling, while Yoshi let out a cry of pleasure from feeling Marcus's cock inside of her.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Master... that's so good... Oh, yes... yes!" Yoshi moaned out.

Starro did as Yoshi had begged and continued, using Marcus's body to keep thrusting his manhood in and out of her vagina, filling Yoshi with nothing but pleasure, which he increased as he moved his right hand off Yoshi's hip and underneath her bra, massaging her breast, which made Yoshi moan in reply. "Yes… Oh, yes, Master… It's so good...!"

Starro continued his actions, causing Yoshi to continue to moan in pleasure, before Starro felt Yoshi's snatch tighten around his host's member, causing him to groan out. "I can feel this body… close to releasing…!"

"Me too... Ah... I can't hold it, Master Starro…!" Yoshi then moaned as she could feel she was close to her climax.

Starro and Yoshi kept going until their orgasms soon approached.

Both cried out as they had their orgasms, in which Marcus's cock started twitching and then shot his seed inside of Yoshi, making Yoshi let out a cry of pure ecstasy, not only as she climaxed, but also from feeling Marcus's cum fill her womb.

And with the successful impregnation of the auburn haired girl and their orgasms over, Yoshi remained on her back, panting, while Starro, thanks to Marcus's stamina, remained in place.

-End Lemon-

After their orgasms were over, Marcus removed his manhood from Yoshi's pussy, stood up and pulled his boxers and pants up.

"Come. We have a world to bring order to." Starro instructed.  
"Yes Master." Yoshi replied obediently, before she too got up and followed her Master.

And as they headed off to conquer the rest of their world, Yoshi placed her right hand on her stomach, feeling she was to be the next to bare Starro's spawn.


	4. A new Adventure and a new Enemy: Part 1

Nearly four years had passed since the Digidestined of Odaiba had defeated both MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon and had brought peace to the Real World and the Digital World, as well as uniting both worlds.

However, that peace wasn't to last forever, as the chosen Digimon would soon find out.

-Within the Digital World-

Gatomon, the Digimon partner to Kari Kamiya, the Digidestined of light, was busy, sitting by a stream and eying some fish swimming in it.

"Come to Gatomon." She purred, reaching towards one fish, only for it to swim away, making the feline Digimon sigh, both to see her meal had fled and that Kari could not be with her.

While the Digimon did love their human partners, there were times they needed a break from each other and would return to the Digital World, to be with their own kind and relax.

But after being with Agumon, Veemon and the other male Digimon for so long, and their boyish antics, involving fighting each other, Gatomon wanted some time to herself, before spending the last few days with just her female friends.

However, Gatomon was broken from her thoughts when she noticed a new creature stirring around in the stream.

Moving her head down, Gatomon could see it was a blue coloured starfish, which made her look at it, perplexed, as there was something about it she could sense was off.

But before Gatomon knew what happened, it suddenly shot out of the water and onto her face, covering her eyes, the sides of her face and forehead.

"Get off my face, you slimy thing!" The Digimon of Light yelled, trying to pry the starfish off, before she decided to go for more drastic measures.

Raising her right paw, Gatomon was about to tear through the creature with her claws, but found her body had stopped, as if she was no longer in control of herself.

"What... what's going on...?" Gatomon asked, worried as she could feel something wrong with her head.

"You have quite a strong will, Gatomon." A voice told the feline, before it stated. "But I will break it."

"Like I'll... ever... let you use me..." Gatomon said defiantly.

"You have no choice, it is already too late. You cannot resist me or my power." Starro told her, before the centre of starfish opened up, revealing a red coloured eye, which allowed Starro to assimilate Gatomon, turning her into the first puppet of Starro and the ruler of his hive mind.

"Starro lives..." Gatomon said in a distant and emotionless tone, standing at attention and awaiting commands from her new Master.

"It is time for me to extend my control over this world. But first I must find a male to mate with and impregnate this body to make more clones." Starro said, accessing all of Gatomon's memories and finding two suitable males she could bend to her will, Veemon and Patamon.

Starro could tell both cared about her and would be easy to enthral, the only question Starro now had was which one?

"Gatomon? Gatomon where are you?" A familiar voice then shouted, making a rare smirk appear on the Starro infused Gatomon's face.

"It appears Veemon is searching for us. My conquest of this world shall be achieved greater than anticipated." Starro thought a loud.

-With Veemon-

After making his way through the Digital forest, the Digimon of Courage and Friendship smiled; glad he had finally found Gatomon.

"Hey Gatomon. Listen, about last night. I just wanted to say on behalf of the guys, we're sorry." Veemon began to say as he approached her.

However, Gatomon remained facing away from Veemon.

Thinking she was still sore at him, Veemon then said. "Sorry if we bothered you. It's just we wanted to see if we were still on our A game is all. So can you forgive us?"

Not responding, Veemon then asked. "Gatomon?"

Turning around and seeing her, made Veemon jump back and question. "Gatomon! What's that thing on your face?"

"Gatomon? I am not Gatomon. I am Starro the Conqueror." Starro told Veemon.

"What did you do with Gatomon?" Veemon questioned.

"I have taken control over her body so I may bring order to both worlds." Starro replied, making Veemon clench his fists, before bursting out aggressively. "You better give back Gatomon or you'll be sorry!"

"Your empty threats do not frighten me. I know you would never intentionally harm my host." Starro said, which caused Veemon to lower his fists and clench his teeth, knowing the alien parasite was right.

And, caught off guard, Veemon fell onto his back when Gatomon pounced on top of him.

"I also know you are weaker than me." Starro said, before adding. "However, you shall prove of use to me."

-Upcoming Lemon-

Hearing that, Veemon asked, nervously. "What do you mean by that?"

"I have complete access to all of Gatomon's power, so you will obey me. Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Starro called out, causing Starro's eye to glow pink, which then unleashed a wave of pink energy at Veemon.

Caught off again, Veemon was unable to look away as his eyes dulled and glazed over.

With Veemon under Starro's control, the alien mind controller climbed off of Veemon and turned around.

"In order for me to conquer your worlds, you will impregnate my host." Starro said, as Gatomon got onto all fours, lifted her tail and waited for Veemon to mate with her.

With no trace of his free will remaining, Veemon obeyed.

He then got to his feet, approached the feline Digimon, grabbed her hips and pushed his cock into her pussy, making Starro moan out from the feel of Gatomon's arousal.

"That's it... that's it, Veemon..." Starro moaned out, before saying. "I can see why you creatures enjoy this..."

Veemon just groaned in reply, continuing to thrust back and forth as his cock continued to slide in and out of Gatomon's snatch.

Feeling Gatomon's pussy tightening, made Starro groan, knowing that its host body would soon climax.

And from the sounds of Veemon groaning, Starro knew it wouldn't be long until the Digimon of Miracles would give in.

And, with a loud cry from both Digimon, Starro felt Gatomon have her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids all over Veemon's member, while Veemon had his orgasm too, releasing his cum into Gatomon's vagina.

-End Lemon-

With their climaxes over, Starro removed its host body from Veemon, feeling his seed already fill Gatomon's womb, to which Starro knew that due to its control over Gatomon, it altered both her Data and Veemon's sperm.

Gatomon's stomach then bulged, making it look like the feline Digimon was in the late stages of pregnancy, before Gatomon's sexual fluids started to leak out her pussy at an increased rate, which was followed by a Starro clone.

Picking the clone up, Starro approached Veemon and handed it to him, which wiggled and writhed in his hands.

"When I release myself from this host, place my clone upon her face." Starro instructed, feeling Veemon would prove a far worthy vessel for him to rule the Digital World held.

Veemon nodded in reply, to which Starro detached itself from Gatomon's face, falling to the ground.

"What happened?" Gatomon could only say, before she saw Veemon and the Starro clone in his hand, to which the 'V' marked Digimon suddenly pressed his hand against Gatomon's face, causing it to latch onto her and assimilating her back into Starro's hive mind.

Picking up Starro, Gatomon placed it upon Veemon's face, making him the new host of the conqueror.

"All resistance has been removed from this host, Master Starro." Gatomon said in an emotionless tone, making Starro nod.

"Very good." He commented, before saying. "And with your body, I shall continue to impregnate it to further my control over this world."

-Upcoming Lemon-

"I am all yours' Master Starro. Use this body as you see fit." Gatomon replied as she turned around, positioning herself on all fours and lifting her ass in the air.

With Gatomon ready, Starro moved behind Gatomon, making her moan when the alien mind controller then grabbed her hips, Veemon's cock tracing around Gatomon's pussy, causing her moans to increase.

And Gatomon's body was filled with absolute pleasure when Starro pushed Veemon's member inside her vagina, making her arch her back and moan loudly.

"Yes… Ah… Oh, Master keep using Veemon's body…!" Gatomon moaned out in pleasure, while Starro felt great amounts of pleasure from the feline Digimon's body, which he then increased as he pushed Veemon's cock deeper and harder into Gatomon's pussy, making the Digimon of Light arch her back.

"Master Starro, you're so good… Please, continue to use my body as you desire…!" Gatomon moaned in pleasure.

"Gatomon, your pussy feels so tight… Ah… So good…!" Starro groaned in a pleasure filled reply, enjoying both the pleasure his host body was feeling as he continued mating with her and being in the more dominant position when compared mating as Gatomon.

For another two hours, both Starro and Gatomon continued to mate, both moaning and groaning loudly in pleasure.

But after several more minutes, both began to move around frantically as they could feel their climaxes approaching.

"Master... Ah... Master Starro, my body... it cannot contain the pleasure...!" Gatomon moaned out, to which Starro could feel Veemon was close to his climax too.

The pair continued to mate for a few more minutes, however, neither of them were able to take anymore, in which Starro and Gatomon cried out in ecstasy as they came at the same time, causing Gatomon to release her cum, covering Veemon's cock, while the Digimon of Miracles had his orgasm and released his seed within Gatomon.

-End Lemon-

With Gatomon's snatch filled with the seed of her Master once again, Starro removed Veemon's manhood from Gatomon's pussy and watched as Gatomon then laid on her back and moaned.

Gatomon's stomach bulged for a second time, before the Digimon of Light then moaned louder as her sexual fluids started to leak out of her pussy at an increased rate, before two duplicates of the Starro clone attached to her face came out of her vagina.

Both then opened their eye and gazed upon Starro and Gatomon, awaiting for a host to bond with.

And through Veemon's memories, Starro knew two perfect candidates that would not only increase his dominance over both worlds, but would also increase his power.

Picking up one of the Starro clones, Starro told Gatomon. "Follow me. It is time that the Real World knew of my existence."

"As you command." Gatomon replied in an emotionless tone, before she got to her feet, picked up the second Starro clone and followed her Master.

Approaching a nearby television set, Starro placed Veemon's right hand on it, causing it to activate and create a gateway between the Digital World and the Real World, to which both then entered and headed for the Real World to find the first of many humans to assimilate.

Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya.

-In the Real World-

Within the Kamiya's apartment, Kari had a smile on her face, for she and the rest of her friends were going back to the Digital World to reunite with their Digimon partners and spend the whole day together.

With Tai and Agumon at college and her parents away, Kari was all alone, which made Kari a little upset until she imagined all the fun she would have with Tai, Agumon, Gatomon and the others.

However, too distracted at what could happen, the Digidestined of Light failed to notice that her computer screen then turned on and out emerged a familiar figure, which slowly approached her.

Suddenly, Kari was broken from her thoughts, which were now replaced with fear and confusion, as Gatomon had pounced on top of her, causing Kari to fall onto her stomach and onto her bed.

"Gatomon? What... what are you doing?" Kari asked in a tone full of panic.

"I am doing as my Master told me." Gatomon replied, her tone void of emotion, before bringing the Starro clone up to Kari's face. "Prepare for assimilation."

Unable to escape her, Gatomon then placed the Starro clone onto Kari's face, making the Digidestined of Light cry out and struggle underneath the feline Digimon, but only for a few seconds, as the Starro clone quickly took Kari over, making her another pawn for Starro to command.

"Starro lives." Kari then said, her tone no longer containing any fear, worry or emotion in it, causing Gatomon to remove herself, knowing that the Digidestined of Light had now become one with her and her Master.

"Admirable work." Kari and Gatomon then heard the voice of their Master say, making them both turn to see Veemon and Davis Motomiya, who too had a Starro clone attached to his face and a blank expression.

"Thank you, Master Starro." Gatomon said as she and Kari then knelt before their Master and his Digimon host.

"I expect the human you assimilated proved a challenge?" The Digimon of Light then asked.

"He was resistant at first, but he was no match for the power of my host." Starro, though Veemon and said in reply, remembering how he and Davis fought each other in a futile effort for the Digidestined of Miracles to save Veemon, which ended in Starro using Veemon's attacks to strike Davis down long enough to plant the Starro clone upon him and absorb Davis' mind into his own.

With Davis and Kari at his command, Starro now knew he had power to help him in conquering both worlds, but knew that the Digidestined of Miracles and the Digidestined of Light wouldn't be enough.

He needed more humans and Digimon under his command, which meant more Starro clones to break their wills and to turn them into his pawns.

-Upcoming Lemons-

Looking at the Digidestined, Starro commented. "I can sense you two have a strong urge to mate with each other."

While Davis nodded, Kari replied. "My host does have a great urge for Davis to claim me as his. While she was conflicted between him and another male, she has come to accept she belongs with Davis."

"Then proceed to mating. Bring forth more Starro clones so I may place both worlds under my rule." Starro commanded in reply.

"Yes Master Starro." Davis and Kari replied in obedient tones, before Kari got back onto her bed and lay down, allowing the leader of the younger Digidestined to climb on top of her and engage the brunette in a deep and passionate kiss.

As the pair continued, stripping each other of their clothing until both were naked, Davis then lined up his member with Kari's snatch, causing it to rub against her pussy and causing Kari to break from Davis' lips and moan in pleasure, before Davis then thrust his cock inside of Kari, making her arch her back as pleasure filled her entire body.

"You are so deep... so big... Ah... Keep going... keep using Davis' cock...!" Kari moaned out erotically, to which all Davis could do was groan out in reply as he continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Kari's vagina.

The room was filled with the sounds of their mating for another hour, sweat dripped off their bodies as they continued, but eventually Kari was unable to contain her pleasure, which made Davis not only groan out, but increased the speed of his thrusts.

For several more minutes Davis and Kari continued mating until the brunette was unable to contain her pleasure and cried out loudly as she had her orgasm, cumming all over Davis' member, making Davis then groan out moments later as he then had his orgasm, filling Kari's vagina with his seed and impregnating her with more of Starro's spawn.

-Meanwhile-

While Davis and Kari had set to her room to mate, Veemon had escorted Gatomon to Tai's roo so they too could indulge in reproducing.

After climbing onto Tai's bed and positioning herself on all fours, giving her Master a nice view of her buttocks and pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids.

Swaying her hips enticingly, Starro then unsheathed Veemon's manhood and, thanks to his mental domination over him, made it fully erect, before the alien mind controller joined Gatomon on the bed, grabbed Gatomon's hips and then pushed Veemon's cock into Gatomon's vagina until he was all the way inside her, causing the Digimon of Light to moan in pleasure as she felt Veemon's manhood enter and exit her.

"Yes, Master, yes... Ah... It feels so good... Keep going and use Veemon to impregnate me...!" Gatomon moaned out as she and Starro continued to mate.

Gatomon's pleasure was then increased as Starro, feeling more lustful and understanding why such creatures indulged in pleasures of the flesh for reasons beyond reproduction, placed his hands on Gatomon's breasts and began to fondle them as he continued to pound his cock into her pussy, causing her to purr out in pure pleasure, while he

Groaned out in pleasure as he felt the pleasure flow through his host body.

As Starro continued to use Veemon, thrusting his member inside of Gatomon for another hour, Gatomon's moans soon turned into loud screams of ecstasy, as the Digimon of Light could feel herself reaching her climax, making her moan out. "Oh, Master... Ah... I can't... I can't hold on much longer...I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming too...!" Starro groaned in reply as he and Gatomon continued to mate for several more minutes, until Gatomon was unable to contain herself as she reached her climax and then released her cum all over Veemon's penis, which caused Starro to reach his peak and let out a loud groan of pleasure as he came, releasing his seed into Gatomon's womb.

With their orgasms over, Gatomon collapsed onto her stomach, lying on the bed, while the alien parasite managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of the Digimon of Light, to which he then removed his cock from out of Gatomon's pussy and could sense it was only a matter of time before Gatomon gave birth to another batch of Starro clones.

-Back in the Digital World: End Lemons-

"Tai!" Agumon called out, happy to see his human partner, before running over to the brunette and hugged him, making Tai smile.

"Hey Agumon, it's great to see you again." Tai said in reply as he hugged Agumon back.

While the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage reunited, so too had the rest of the Digidestined, all of whom were glad to see their partner and their friends.

However, noticing several members of the Digidestined were absent, TK asked. "Hey, where are Davis and Kari? I wouldn't think those two would be late for something like this."

"And where is Veemon and Gatomon?" Sora then questioned.

"I'm not too sure. The last I saw of Veemon was when he went off to check on Gatomon." Biyomon replied, before she added. "But that was hours ago."

Concerned for his sister and his friends, Tai asked. "Do you think something happened to them?"

However, before anyone could answer Tai's question, vines shot out from the ground, catching the Digidestined by surprise, before the vines swarmed around them and then wrapped around their bodies, restraining them.

Struggling against the vines, Ken then asked. "What's going on?"

Getting his answer, several Weedmon then emerged from the ground, revealing that they not only were the ones holding the Digidestined captive, but also had starfish-like creatures attached to their faces.

Confused, Mimi yelled. "What are you doing? Let us go!"

But Mimi's yelling was just ignored.

"They will not listen to you. They only follow my orders."

Hearing the familiar voice, Tai and the others all turned and looked in shock and confusion to see Veemon, who had the same starfish-like creature on his face then approach them.

"Veemon? What's going on?" Tai asked, confused as to why the Digimon of Miracles had ordered the Weedmon to capture them, before Agumon had to ask. "And what's with those starfishes on your faces?"

"I am no longer Veemon, I am Starro the Conqueror. I have taken over this Digimon's body so I can bring order to both your worlds." He said in an emotionless tone.

The statement from Veemon's mouth left the Digidestined in bewilderment, which then turned to shock when Davis, Kari and Gatomon approached them, revealing that the three of them too had the same starfish-like creatures on their faces.

"Kari!" Tai called out to his sister, who just stared blankly at him.

Angered to see his little sister and his friends being used, Tai then demanded an answer.

"What have you done to them?"

"They too have been placed under my rule. All shall become one with my hive mind." Starro said in reply.

"All shall become one with Starro." Davis, Kari and Gatomon said in unison as they approached the helpless Digidestined alongside their Master.

Approaching Wormmon, the Digimon of Kindness pleaded. "Veemon, please fight it. Remember, we are friends."

"Friendship means nothing to me." Starro replied, before he held up a Starro clone.

"You shall realize that shortly." He then said as the clone latched onto Wormmon's face.  
"Wormmon!" Ken yelled, watching as his Digimon partner began to write around, before Wormmon then stopped and the eye of the Starro clone looked upon Veemon.

"All resistance has been removed from this host, Master Starro." Wormmon then said in an emotionless tone.

With Wormmon now at his command, the vines around him were released.

And with no further use for the Weedmon, Wormmon then turned to it.

"Silk Thread!" Wormmon suddenly called out, unleashing a line of webbing that struck right through the Weedmon, causing it to collapse onto its back, before it nothing but Data particles, while leaving behind the Starro clone.

Shocked that Wormmon had attacked an innocent Digimon, he questioned. "What have you done?"

"Digimon like them are easy to replace. You and your friends are of greater use to me." Starro told Ken, before picking up the Starro clone and placing it upon Ken's face, adding the Digidestined of Kindness to his hive mind.

Continuing to struggle against the vines, Tai and Agumon tried desperately to escape, but could only watch as their friends were turned into Starro's puppets.

While Starro had placed Ken and Wormmon under his control, Davis had placed a Starro clone upon Gabumon's face, covering all but his horn, mouth and snout, Kari had pressed her hand against Palmon's face, forcing a Starro clone to take control of her, while Gatomon had assimilated Hawkmon.

And with the three Digimon now at Starro's command, they too followed his order, attacking the Weedmon and placing the Starro clones upon their human partner's faces.

"Matt! Ken! Yolei! Mimi!" Tai yelled out, watching as they too were released from the Weedmon's grasp, but were now under the alien parasite's control.

"Tai!" Sora suddenly cried out, making him turn his head to see Starro approaching her with another clone he planed to use to brainwash her.

But seeing his girlfriend in danger and unable to take anymore, Tai yelled out again, before his body was enveloped in a light orange aura.

Feeling a great amount of strength, the aura affected Agumon too, causing him to glow pure white and announce in a mighty tone. "Agumon, Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon!"

After Digivolving, WarGreymon broke free from his bindings, before using his increased speed and power to break through the vines of the remaining Weedmon, freeing those yet to fall under Starro's control.

Seeing Tai and MetalGreymon standing alongside Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon, made Starro say. "Your resistance is futile. You will be assimilated like those before me."

"Guess again!" Sora said back, withdrawing her Digivice, along with Izzy, TK, Cody and Joe.

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Garudamon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to... Ankylomon!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

"Gomamon Digivolve to... Zudomon!"

However, after the three had Digivolved, they, along with Tai, WarGreymon and their human partners were shocked to see Veemon, Gatomon, Wormmon, Gabumon, Palmon and Hawkmon had changed forms too.

In their places now stood Imperialdramon, Angewomon, MetalGarurumon, Lillymon and Halsemon, all still had Starro clones attached to their faces.

Shocked by this, Tai asked. "How did you Digivolve?"

"The power I have over these creatures allows me to change their forms without the dependence of a Digivice or a human companion." Imperialdramon, now the Master of the Starro hive mind replied, before stating. "And soon, you will all become one with me."


	5. A new Adventure and a new Enemy: Part 2

While the Digidestined and Digimon who had yet been assimilated hated to fight their friends, they knew that if the tables were turned and they were the ones under Starro's control, Davis and the others would do whatever it took to save them.

"Your actions and resistance is futile." Starro said through Imperialdramon in a tone void of emotion. "You will all join us or wind up defeated."

"We will win and free our friends from your control!" WarGreymon said to Imperialdramon, who just stared at the Digimon of Courage.

"You are foolish to face us. We cannot be stopped." Starro told WarGreymon as he lifted up his right arm, causing Positron Laser attached to it to fill up with energy.

"Positron Laser!" Starro then called out, firing a blast of energy directly at Tai and WarGreymon.

"Brave Shield!" WarGreymon quickly called back, bringing out his Brave Shield and using it to protect himself and his partner.

While managing to hold back the energy from Imperialdramon's Positron Laser, WarGreymon groaned, for he could feel that while the Brave Shield was protecting him and Tai, the force of the attack was slowly pushing him back, causing the Digimon of Courage to press his feet down, trying to maintain his defensive stance.

However, WarGreymon was soon unable to maintain himself, for Starro then increased his power.

"Giga Crusher!" Starro announced as he placed the Positron Laser into his chest, unleashing a greater amount of energy, which struck WarGreymon and his Brave Shield, knocking him down.

"WarGreymon!" Tai called out, concerned for his Digimon partner.

"Don't worry Tai. I'm fine." WarGreymon assured him as he rose to his feet and prepared to fight back.

"Terra Force!" He announced, gathering a great amount of power between his claws, which he then threw at Starro.

"Giga Crusher!" Starro called out once again, unleashing more energy, which then struck WarGreymon's attack, causing both to engulf the area around them in a powerful blast.

Consumed in a massive cloud of smoke, Tai and WarGreymon were unable to see Starro, Davis or Ken, causing both to remain on their toes just in case Starro or those under his mind control tried to ambush or assimilate them.

But getting an idea, Tai called out. "WarGreymon, use Great Tornado and blow the smoke away!"

WarGreymon nodded in reply and did as Tai had ordered, to which he span around at an intense speed, blowing away all the smoke.

But by doing so, both found no sign of Imperialdramon, Davis or Ken.

"What in the!?" Tai got out, before questioning as he looked around. "Where'd they go?"

"Up there!" WarGreymon called out, making Tai look up to see Imperialdramon was in the air, while Davis and Ken were standing on his shoulders, staring down at them with blank expressions.

"I told you we cannot be stopped. Every move you make, we can counter it. Through my clones, I know everything about you, Tai." Starro said, before he asked the pair. "So why not accept your fates?"

"Because we refuse to let a mutated starfish control us be our fate!" Tai snapped back, before he and WarGreymon braced themselves, ready for whatever Starro had planned next.

-Meanwhile, with the Digidestined of Knowledge and the Digidestined of Friendship-

While Izzy and Matt remained back, both letting their Digimon solve their conflict, to which MegaKabuterimon had taken to the skies and was doing his best to avoid the laser and missile attacks MetalGarurumon was unleashing upon him.

"Giga Missile!" MetalGarurumon then called out, firing another missile from his chest, which MegaKabuterimon managed to dodge.

"MegaKabuterimon, counterattack!" Izzy called to MegaKabuterimon, knowing that while MegaKabuterimon was a Level lower than MetalGarurumon, if MegaKabuterimon could subdue MetalGarurumon long enough, he could find a way to remove the Starro clone and render it useless.

"Horn Buster!' MegaKabuterimon announced, unleashing blast after blast of electricity from his horn, which caused MetalGarurumon to go on the defensive, before rushing around the area, avoiding the attacks.

As MegaKabuterimon continued, Izzy carefully observed MetalGarurumon, watching his movements, before he saw a pattern.

"MegaKabuterimon, aim for the centre!" Izzy suddenly called out.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon announced, doing as Izzy had commanded as he unleashed another blast of electricity, which managed to hit MetalGarurumon and knocked him down.

Seeing his chance to save not only MetalGarurumon, but the rest of his friends, Izzy ran up and approached the manipulated Digimon, closely analysing the Starro clone to see if there was anyway to remove it without it latching onto his face.

"It won't work." Matt then spoke up, causing both Izzy and MegaKabuterimon to look at the Digidestined of Friendship, who slowly walked up to the pair, causing Izzy to back away slightly.

"Once a clone has bonded with a host, only can our Master remove it." Matt said.

Hearing the statement shocked the Digidestined and Digimon of Knowledge, almost as much as when Matt suddenly charged at Izzy and tried to strike him with a right hook.

Managing to avoid the punch, Izzy was forced to bring his arms up, for Matt continued to try and attack him, forcing the Digidestined of Knowledge back with each strike.

And after managing to strike Izzy, hitting him in the chest, the brainwashed Digidestined of Friendship knocked Izzy down and into a stream, causing the Digidestined of Knowledge to fall in with a big splash.

As Izzy emerged from the water, he looked to see that the Starro attached to the blond was just staring at him.

"Now is the time you became one with Master Starro." Matt said, which confused Izzy.

"What are you talking about? You have no clones left to control me." He said, as he remained in the water, unaware of what lurked within it.

"Master Starro always plans ahead." Matt replied, before telling Izzy. "And right now we have you exactly where we want you."

Izzy was confused further by what he head heard, until he felt something grasping around his legs, making him look down and was shocked to see that latching to his legs were more Starro clones, each eager to make Izzy their host.

And before Izzy could escape, one of the Starro clones shot out from the water and latched onto his face, making the Digidestined of Knowledge cry out, feeling the clone taking over his mind.

"Izzy!" MegaKabuterimon called in concern, too distracted by the distress his partner was in, he failed to notice MetalGarurumon had risen.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" He suddenly roared, unleashing a massive barrage of missiles, all struck MegaKabuterimon in the back, which caused him to cry out from the pain, before he was unable to maintain his Ultimate form and De-Digivolved back to Tentomon.

"We said Master Starro always plans ahead." MetalGarurumon said, before telling Tentomon. "Before our Master assimilated his first host, Gatomon, he had spent his time creating a mass of clones, just in case any of us were destroyed by you."

"And now you shall be one with Starro." Tentomon heard a cold voice say, making him look up, shocked to see Izzy now had a Starro clone on his face, while a second Starro clone wriggled around in his hand.

And before Tentomon could react, Izzy released his hold, causing the Starro clone to break from his grip and latch around Tentomon's face, turning him into another of Starro's thralls.

-Around the same time the others-

Knowing they had a better chance in taking on the Starro controlled Digimon as a team, Joe and Cody were fighting with Zudomon and Ankylomon, against Lillymon, Mimi, Halsemon and Yolei, while Sora and TK had taken to upon Garudamon, as she and MagnaAngemon fought the Starro infused Digidestined and Digimon of Light.

But despite their idea to work as one, Zudomon and Ankylomon were at a major disadvantage.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon announced, smashing his hammer into the ground and unleashing a thunderbolt at Halsemon and Lillymon.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon added, using the spiked end of his tail as a hammer, before he tried to strike the duo with it.

However, Halsemon and Lillymon both leapt into the air, easily avoiding the attacks.

"You cannot hope to beat us." Lillymon stated in a cold, logical tone.

"Don't count us out yet. We still have a few tricks." Ankylomon said back.

"Megaton Press!" He then announced, before he leapt high into the air, catching the mind controlled Digimon off guard, both from his leap and the sunlight, which made it impossible for them to see Ankylomon.

"Hammer Boomerang!" Zudomon then called out, before throwing his hammer at Halsemon and Lillymon, catching both off guard and striking them down.

And before either could get back up, Ankylomon suddenly slammed down onto the pair, trapping Lillymon underneath his body, while knocking Halsemon back.

With Lillymon incapacitated, Ankylomon asked. "I've got things covered here. Think you can handle Halsemon?"

"We'll do our best." Zudomon replied, to which he and Joe then turned their attention over to the brainwashed Digimon of Love, who had risen to her feet and was prepared to attack.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon called out, lunging at Zudomon, before he slammed into him with, causing Zudomon to groan out from the strike, as Halsemon tore into him.

Holding up his hammer, Halsemon defended himself as best he could as Garudamon continued to attack him, trying to break through both his hammer and the Digimon of Reliability.

"C'mon Zudomon, I believe in you!" Joe then called out, causing the Digimon of Reliability to stop defending and retaliate, as he then swung his hammer at Halsemon, striking the Digimon of Love back.

Though hurt, Halsemon looked unfazed by the attack and shot forwards again, taking more swipes at Zudomon, while Zudomon continued striking with his hammer, determined to defeat Halsemon and break him from Starro's control.

However, Halsemon then showed his power, to which the Starro eye began to glow with energy.

"Eagle Eye!" He called out, unleashing several shots, which struck not only Zudomon, but Joe and Cody too, knocking the three down, paralysing them.

"Cody!" Ankylomon called out upon seeing his partner harmed, wishing he could go over to make sure Cody, Joe and Zudomon were ok, but had to remain in place so Lillymon wouldn't cause any problems.

However...

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon suddenly announced, gathering a great amount of energy that she then released from her arms, which had taken to form a gun-like shape and blasted Ankylomon off of her, knocking him away, where he landed beside Cody, Joe and Zudomon.

"We can't give up..." Ankylomon groaned out, doing his best to get back up.

However, the four then heard Yolei speak up.

"Your resistance is useless. Soon you four shall be one with our Master." She said, making Joe, Cody, Zudomon and Ankylomon turn to see both Yolei and Mimi slowly approaching them and saw both were holding two Starro clones in their hands.

Determined not to wind up as Starro's slaves, Joe, Cody, Zudomon and Ankylomon quickly got up and were about to fight back.

However, Lillymon suddenly announced as she flew around them. "Flower Wreath!"

Unable to stop the Digimon of Sincerity or her attack, the four suddenly found themselves tied up with a rope made of vines and flowers.

"Your so called best has failed you." Lillymon said as she landed, watching as Joe, Cody, Zudomon and Ankylomon struggled against her bindings.

"And now you four shall become one with us." Mimi then said, before she and Yolei held their hands up, placing the Starro clones to Joe, Cody, Zudomon and Ankylomon's faces.

The four struggled for a moment, trying to resist, but with all of Starro's power and those he had under his control, the Digidestined and Digimon were no match against Starro's power.

"Starro lives." Joe then said, his tone removed of all emotion and showing he, Cody and their Digimon had fallen under the control of the alien parasite.

While Joe, Cody, Zudomon and Ankylomon had trouble taking on, Halsemon and Lillymon, TK, MagnaAngemon, Sora and Garudamon were struggling to defeat Angewomon, not just because she was as powerful as them, but Kari, ignoring her safety, had her arms around Angewomon's back and was flying with her brainwashed partner.

"Kari, Gatomon, snap out of it! We're your friends, we don't want to hurt you!" Sora called out.

"Friendship is meaningless to us. All that matters to us is helping our Master take command over both the Digital World and the Real World." Kari replied in an emotionless tone, before saying. "And you shall join us or be deleted."

Shoeing they were now enemies of the Digidestined, pink coloured energy formed in Angewomon's hands, taking shape as an arrow, before Angewomon then exclaimed. "Celestial Arrow!"

Unleashing the energy arrow at Garudamon, MagnaAngemon got before Garudamon and used his blade, Excalibur, to slice through the arrow, protecting his friends.

And seeing there was no other way, TK knew that in order to save Kari, he had to fight.

"MagnaAngemon, attack Angewomon and don't hold back!" The Digidestined of Hope called out.

"You too, Garudamon!" Sora added, hating to attack her friends, but hating more was that they were being used as puppets of an alien parasite.

Doing as TK and Sora had commanded, both Digimon shot at Angewomon, preparing to take her down.

"Phoenix Claw!" Garudamon called out as she prepared to strike down Angewomon with her claws, while MagnaAngemon let out a proud yell as he charged alongside the Digimon of Love with Excalibur.

However, Angewomon was quick to react and created a cross shape, before she called out 'Heaven's Charm', blocking MagnaAngemon and Garudamon's attacks and stopping them in their tracks.

"Heaven's Charge!" Angewomon then exclaimed, creating a ring of pure energy that struck both Digimon, making them cry out from the lash of the attack and were sent plummeting to the ground.

While landing hard, Garudamon did her best to keep both Sora and TK out of harm's way, but realized they were in far greater danger than they thought.

For now Sora, Garudamon, TK and MagnaAngemon were not only against Kari and Angewomon, but the rest of the Digidestined who had lost to Starro, both in their physical and mental battles.

-Back with Tai, WarGreymon and Starro-

"Mega Claw!"

"Splendor Blade!"

Going all out against the other, WarGreymon and Imperialdramon were engaged in deep combat, to which WarGreymon's claws clashed powerfully against the blade of Imperialdramon.

While Starro was driven for his desire to control everything, Tai and WarGreymon were driven by determination, making sure to stop Starro and his plans.

However, despite putting up a good fight, WarGreymon and Tai were distracted when they both heard Sora cry out, making them look in horror to see Kari, who was behind Sora, holding her arms and restraining her, while Angewomon pressed her hand against Sora's face, removing it moments later to reveal a Starro clone attached to it.

"Sora!" Tai cried out, his concern for his girlfriend getting the better of him as he ran over.

Grabbing Sora and holding her close, Tai continued calling out her name, waiting for her to reply.

However, what she said sent a horrid chill through his body.

"Sora is no more. She is merely an extension of Starro the Conqueror." Sora told Tai in an emotionless tone as the Starro clone stared at him.

"No." Tai could only say as he backed away and looked around, finding all his friends had fallen and were now under Starro's control.

And things went from bad to worse when he heard WarGreymon roar out in pain, making Tai look to see Starro had defeated the Digimon of Courage.

Rushing over to WarGreymon, who De-Digivolved back to Agumon, Tai picked Agumon up and did the only thing he could.

He ran away.

Tears fell down his face as he continued, not looking back, for he believed he had failed his friends and himself.

As Tai ran, Angewomon was about to attack, but stopped when Starro spoke.

"Let him leave." Starro commanded, reverting back to Veemon and Wormmon, to which Starro then said through Veemon. Sooner or later, he will be one with us."

"Yes Master Starro." Angewomon replied loyally, before she reverted back to Gatomon, while the other mind controlled Digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms.

With most of the Digidestined under the command of the Conqueror, Gatomon then asked. "Master, what are your new orders?"

To her reply, Starro walked over to the stream and saw there were only a few Starro clones remaining, making him say. "We are to rebuild our forces, through self replication and through mating."

"Understood." Gatomon replied, as she then got on all fours and waited patiently for her Master to use her body once again and impregnate her further, while several couples under Starro's command would also assist in bringing life to more clones.

"Begin reproduction." Starro then ordered, to which Davis, Ken, Izzy and Tentomon obeyed, lay Kari, Yolei, Mimi and Palmon down and started thrusting in and out of them.

While the four couples were mating, Starro turned to Matt and Gabumon, for he had plans for them.

"You two return to the Real World. Find your mates and make them join us so I can bring order to both worlds." Starro commanded, handing Matt two Starro clones, which caused him and Gabumon to nod in reply.

"Yes Master Starro. We shall obey." Both replied, before they headed off.

-Back in the Real World-

Within his dressing room, Jun and Silvermon were waiting for Matt and Gabumon to show up.

"What could be keeping them?" Jun asked her Digimon partner.

"I am unsure, Jun. But try and be patient." Silvermon replied.

Jun sighed, before she smiled and nodded, looking forward to see Gabumon and her boyfriend once again.

It was true, Jun and Matt were dating.

After he and Sora broke up, feeling that their relationship was better when they were just friends, Jun, after becoming a Digidestined and gaining Silvermon as her Digimon partner became more focused upon her new duties, to which she stopped her flirting and her fangirl act around Matt and was eventually welcomed to the Digidestined team.

And after getting to know Jun better, not only did the Odaiba Digidestined see her as a valued ally and friend, but Matt saw her as a beautiful, young woman, causing feelings for her to develop, which lead to them going out on a date, before it wasn't long until they found love in each other's arms, just like Sora did with Tai.

However, after waiting a while longer, the door then opened, making Jun happy to see Matt, until she and Silvermon saw the starfish-like creatures on their faces.

"Matt, what is that?" Jun asked, somewhat worried as she stepped back, while Silvermon, sensing something was off with them, moved forward and braced herself, just in case she had to protect her partner.

"This is proof that we are one with our Master." Matt replied, his tone void of emotion, before holding up his arms, revealing that in ach hand were the same creatures attached to his face and Gabumon's.

"And you too shall join us." Gabumon added, matching the emotionless tone of the Digidestined of Friendship.

Hearing what they had said, Silvermon was about to attack; however, Gabumon suddenly tackled Silvermon and held her down as he got on top of her.

"Gabumon, what are you doing?" She questioned, while struggling against Gabumon's grasp.

However, after Matt lowered himself down and moved his right hand over Silvermon's face, causing the Starro clone to attach to her, Silvermon stopped struggling.

-Upcoming Lemons-

"Forgive my rash behaviour." Silvermon said, shocking Jun, not only because her Digimon's tone now sounded exactly like Matt and Gabumon, but also Gabumon and Silvermon's private areas had exposed themselves from under their fur, pelts and sheaths.

"Use my body to help Master Starro in conquering this world." Silvermon then said, making Gabumon nod in reply, before the Digimon of Friendship claimed Silvermon's lips in a kiss, which made her cheeks flush, before she then kissed Gabumon back. Breaking from the kiss, the Digimon of Friendship brought his head down to the left side of Silvermon's neck and began to kiss, lick and bite lightly around it, which made the fox Digimon moan out in pleasure.

And Silvermon's pleasure only increased when Gabumon placed his paws on her breasts and began to fondle them, while he moved his downwards and began licking between her breasts. "Oh, what you're doing... Ah... Feels so... Ah... Good..." Silvermon moaned in pleasure.

But after several minutes, Gabumon, feeling his urges taking him over, decided it was time for a change of position, in which he ceased his actions on the silver vixen's breasts, gently sat on her stomach, which caused Silvermon's arousal to increase at the sight of Gabumon's unsheathed member, before the Digimon of Friendship placed his paws on the sides of Silvermon's breasts, placed his dick between her breasts and began to move his hips back and forth, which caused his penis to slide between Silvermon's breasts and gave him a great amount of pleasure.

As Gabumon continued to squeeze Silvermon's breasts as his manhood slid between them, Silvermon brought her head forward and began to lick the tip of Gabumon's cock, which caused him to groan in approval.

With the added pleasure of Silvermon's wet tongue on his penis, Gabumon then groaned out. "Silvermon... Ah... I'm going to come soon... Ah... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming...!"

Unable to contain himself, Gabumon let out a loud groan of pleasure, as he came, coating Silvermon in his cum, but before she could say a single word or even move, the Digimon of Friendship quickly grabbed onto Silvermon's hips and repositioned her, so she was on all fours and moaned out loudly as his cock entered the fox Digimon's vagina.

Gabumon felt great amounts of pleasure flow through him while his member was inside the silky wetness of Silvermon's threshold and moaned out. "Silvermon... It... it feels so good..."

Gabumon then began to thrust his member in and out of Silvermon's pussy and soon built up speed and a rhythm with each motion, making Silvermon moan loudly, as Gabumon 's member went deeper and deeper inside with each thrust.

But after several more minutes of Gabumon's member entering and leaving her, Silvermon then felt herself build up to an orgasm, while Gabumon was already feeling her threshold latch down on his member with every thrust he gave as he felt his body begging for relief, to which they couldn't take anymore, causing Silvermon to then let out a loud and erotic scream of ecstasy, while Gabumon cried out in pleasure as they both came at the same time.

Silvermon's released her sexual fluids, covering Gabumon's member, while Gabumon released his seed into Silvermon, knowing he had impregnated her.

-With Matt and Jun-

While Jun was still shocked at what had happened, she backed away fearfully as Matt continued to approach her.

"Matt, stay away from me!" She cried out, before her worries turned to absolute panic when she felt her back press against the wall, leaving her with no room to run away.

"Embrace your fate, Jun." Matt said, pressing his hand and the Starro clone to Jun's face, before he told her. "Join us."

Despite being as stubborn as her brother, Jun was no match for Starro's power and fell under his control almost instantly, causing the eye on the clone to look at Matt.

"All resistance has been removed from this host. I live to serve Master Starro." Jun said, causing a small smirk to appear on the brainwashed Digidestined of Friendship's face.

"Good." Matt said, before relieving himself of his clothing, stripping down until he was completely naked, which caused Jun to do the same, revealing her bare breasts and pussy to her mate.

With both Matt and Jun naked, Matt increased Jun's pleasure as he moved his left hand over Jun's body and began to massage her left breast, while removing his right hand from her chin, down her body and to her womanhood, before thrusting his fingers in and out of Jun's pussy, making her wetter and wetter, while increasing her pleasure and making her moan in Matt's mouth.

Breaking from their kiss, the mind controlled Digidestined of Friendship then moved his head down Jun's body, to her pussy, which he began to lick, which caused the maroon haired girl to moan loudly in pleasure. "Oh, that's it... Oh... Ah... You are so good...!"

But soon, Jun, unable to contain her pleasure, screamed out erotically as she experienced her orgasm, filling Matt's mouth with her love juices, most of which he swallowed.

After making her cum, Matt then stood back up and gave Jun some room, as she recovered from the incredible orgasm the Digidestined of Friendship had given her, allowing her to then take in the sight of Matt's fully erect manhood, to which the maroon haired girl then got on her knees, took a hold of Matt's dick and took all of the brainwashed Digidestined of Friendship's cock into her mouth and began to give him a blowjob, dancing her tongue around Matt's manhood, which made Matt groan in pleasure.

For several minutes, Jun continued her blowjob, filling her ears with the sound of Matt groaning in pleasure and approval.

But soon, Matt felt his orgasm coming, causing him to groan out as he released his load into Jun's mouth.

Removing Matt's cock from her mouth, Matt, deciding to complete their mating and assist their Master, grabbed Jun, held her close to him as he inserted his member into Jun's vagina, before he began to thrust back and forth inside of her.

"Oh, Matt...Ah... Don't stop... Please more... Oh, Matt... Give me more...!" Jun moaned out as she wrapped her slender and sexy legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, loving the pleasure her body was feeling.

"Oh, yes... That's it, Jun... Ah... Keep going... You're so... Ah... so good...!"Matt groaned in reply.

As Matt and Jun continued having sex, both of them soon felt their climaxes about to hit them, causing Matt to then let out a loud groan as he filled Jun's womb with his seed.

With their orgasms over, Matt removed his cock from Jun's pussy, making Jun moan, both from the loss of Matt's cock and moaning as her stomach bulged, making it look like Jun was in the late stages of pregnancy, before Silvermon moaned, undergoing the same state as her mind controlled partner.

And then Jun and Silvermon both moaned loudly, lying on their backs as their sexual fluids started to leak out of their pussies at an increased rate, before two exact duplicates of the Starro clones attached to their faces slipped out of their vaginas.

The conquering of Odaiba had begun.

-End Lemons-


	6. Fate of the Fusion Fighters: Part 1

-Lastly, within the Fusion Fighter's reality-

Several months had passed since Tagiru and Gumdramon had not only defeated Quartzmon and saved both the Real World and Digital World, but had also captured many of the lost Digimon who remained within the Real World with the help of their friends, Mikey, Shoutmon, Yuu and Damemon.

Currently, within the streets of Koto, Mikey, Tagiru and Yuu were fighting alongside their Digimon partners, OmniShoutmon, Arresterdramon and Tuwarmon against a rampaging RustTyrannomon, not only to protect their home, but also to help return RustTyrannomon back to the Digital World.

While RustTyrannomon was attacking, the main reason for its assault was because it was lost, scared and confused, to which Shoutmon, taking a less drastic approach at first had tried to reason with him, telling RustTyrannomon he could help him get back to the Digital World.

However, due to its confusion, the Cyborg Digimon attacked them, forcing the Fusion Fighters to go on the offensive.

Jumping on RustTyrannomon's back, OmniShoutmon grasped the Digimon neck as RustTyrannomon tried to shake him off.

"Listen to me, we're trying to help you. We can get you back home!" OmniShoutmon told the Mega Digimon, trying once again to reason with the Digimon.

But RustTyrannomon just ignored what the Digimon King had to say and then slammed himself against the side of a building, which crushed OmniShoutmon in the process, causing him to cry out as he fell off of RustTyrannomon and collapsed to the ground.

"Terror's Cluster!" RustTyrannomon then roared out as he aimed the gun battery on his back and fired, unleashing a large surge of energy that consumed the area before him, as well as OmniShoutmon's fallen form, causing Mikey to call out Shoutmon's name, concerned for his Digimon partner.

However, relief filled Mikey when the smoke died down, revealing that in OmniShoutmon's place now lay a torn up dummy of OmniShoutmon, while on the roof stood he Digimon King, who was being held up by Arresterdramon and Tuwarmon.

"Thanks guys." OmniShoutmon said, grateful that Tuwarmon had used his Ninja Art: Body Replacement Technique to pull him out of harm's way, as well as knowing both had his back.

"No problem." Arresterdramon replied, before facing Tuwarmon and asking. "Now what do you say we take down this scrapheap?"

Tuwarmon nodded in reply as he and Arresterdramon then faced the metal behemoth.

"Digi Ninja Art: Spider Bind!" Tuwarmon announced, unleashing electrified threads that wrapped around RustTyrannomon, restraining his movements and allowing OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon time to strike.

"Flame Cannon!" OmniShoutmon exclaimed, unleashing a powerful energy blast from his chest, which shot right through the Cyborg Digimon's armour, making RustTyrannomon roar out in pain, as most of body, as well as his gun battery were destroyed.

"Now Arresterdramon, finish this!" Tagiru called out as he withdrew and readied his Fusion Loader.

"Spin Caliber!" Arresterdramon yelled as he shot down at RustTyrannomon, while he started spinning around until his form became like a tornado, which tore right through RustTyrannomon's body, making it let out a final roar, before it fell in defeat, allowing Tagiru to put an end to RustTyrannomon's attack.

"Digimon Capture!" Tagiru called out, holding out his Fusion Loader at RustTyrannomon's fallen form, which then absorbed the Mega Level Digimon into the Fusion Loader, repairing the damage it had taken during their battle, while displaying a three dimensional image of the Digimon, showing he was now ok.

And with RustTyrannomon now stored in his Fusion Loader, Tagiru said proudly. "Capture complete."

With RustTyrannomon captured and safe from any further attacks and himself, while OmniShoutmon, Arresterdramon and Tuwarmon reverted back to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, Mikey withdrew his Fusion Loader, holding it out, for he wished to bring out another ally and friend of the Fusion Fighters.

"Reload, Wisemon!" Mikey announced, causing the mysterious, robed figure to emerge from the Fusion Loader and appear by Mikey's side.

Curious, Mikey asked. "Is that all the Digimon?"

"Let's see..." Wisemon began to say, bringing out his book, which he had been using to keep track of the Digimon they had captured and the Digimon that were still lost in the Real World, and began flipping through the pages, checking each one carefully as to avoid the slightest miscount.

After checking his numbers, Wisemon turned his head back to Mikey and gave his answer.

"On record, you have captured a total of eight Digimon today, add RustTyrannomon, and... yes. I can safely say you have indeed succeeded in capturing all the trapped Digimon. Hearing that made Mikey and the others smile, glad they had achieved their goal.

"Alright, we did it!" Tagiru cheered, as he and Gumdramon jumped up and rose their fists proudly.

However, they were brought to a halt when Yuu pointed out one small problem.

"We may have all the Digimon now, but how do we return them to the Digital World?" The blond asked, causing Tagiru and Gumdramon to drop from the air and fall.

"Not to worry about that. Mikey and Shoutmon already asked me the same question. And I came up with a solution." Wisemon said, assuring the Superstars.

"By accessing your Fusion Loaders, I can re-write the coding and enable you to head freely between both worlds." He then explained.

"Really?" Tagiru asked, before saying loudly and joyously. "Awesome!"  
"Indeed. All you have to do is say 'Digi-Gate Open' and you can traverse from this world to the Digital World and vice versa." Wisemon replied, glad to be of assistance to his specimen and his friends, before returning to Mikey's Fusion Loader and allowing the Red General to continue with his objective.

"Digi-Gate Open!" Mikey announced, causing a portal, not too similar to the ones Omnimon had created to appear before him, Shoutmon and the others, allowing them to re-enter the Digital World.

But before they set a single foot into the portal, a thought occurred to Tagiru, making him ask. "Wait, what about Nene and the others?"

"They all have been notified and will meet you in the Digital World." Wisemon replied from within Mikey's Fusion Loader.

With his questions asked, Mikey had one of his own.

"Everyone ready?" He questioned his friends, making Tagiru and the others nod in reply before they followed the General of the Fusion Fighters back into the Digital World.

-In the Digital World-

After successfully being transferred from the Real World to the Digital World, Tagiru was amazed at the environment around him, before Shoutmon proudly announced as he stood before his friends. "Welcome to the Village of Light."

"Some things never change." Mikey commented, remembering the first few days as Shoutmon's General and their victories against MadLeomon and the Bagra Army.

But Mikey's reminisce of the past was interrupted when he heard Shoutmon say. "Actually there have been a few small changes."

"Let me show you guys." The Digimon King then said, before he began to head into the Village of Light, causing Mikey and the others to follow.

-A short time later, in the centre of the Village of Light-

Tagiru's eyes lit up at the sight before him, it was a statue of Mikey proudly holding his Fusion Loader to the sky, while standing to his right was a statue of Tagiru, and to the left was Yuu, both were holding up their Fusion Loaders beside the statue of the Fusion Fighter's General.

"Oh, wow. This is so cool!" Tagiru stated in a star struck tone, which embarrassed all but Mikey and Shoutmon, who were just happy to see their friend happy.

However, it Mikey then placed his left hand on Tagiru's right shoulder and said. "I'm glad you like it, but focus on why we're here."

Immediately, Tagiru snapped out of his star stricken state and nodded his head in reply, before he withdrew his Fusion Loader, followed by Mikey and Yuu.

"Reload!" The four called out, causing tons of bright lights to shoot out from their Fusion Loaders and into the sky, which were all the Digimon they had managed to capture, and were now being returned back to their homes, friends and loved ones.

"Way to go guys." Shoutmon said, proud of what he and his friends had accomplished, to which he was about to invite them back to his castle to reunite with the rest of the Fusion Fighters, celebrate and wait for the others to arrive, but stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, making the Digimon King smile at who it was.

Embracing Shoutmon was a Digimon, who had a pair of beautiful ruby coloured eyes and a bright yellow crescent moon shaped mark on her forehead.

Large rabbit-like adorned the top of her head and the sides, which were coloured amethyst around the tips, while her classic rose coloured skin complimented the beautiful crimson dress that adorned the rabbit-like Digimon, showing off her petite and slender legs

"Shoutmon! I missed you so much!" The female Digimon happily exclaimed, continuing to embrace the Digimon King, before he turned his head and smiled.

"I missed you as well, Lunamon." Shoutmon replied, before the Digimon kissed, surprising and confusing Tagiru as to who the female Digimon was and why she and what was between her and Shoutmon.

But after the pair broke from the kiss, Shoutmon wrapped his right arm around the Digimon's waist and introduced her.

"Guys, you remember Lunamon?" Shoutmon asked, making all but Tagiru nod, before the Digimon King then said, continuing to hold Lunamon close to him as he spoke. "She is now my mate, wife and queen of the Digital World."

"Wha...!?" Tagiru exclaimed in bewilderment, before Lunamon displayed a wedding ring, with a dazzling and majestic red gem, on her right ring finger, causing the stunned Googlehead to question. "You're the Digimon Queen?"

Lunamon nodded in reply, before Mikey smiled and asked in a curious tone. "Congratulations to the both of you. But do you mind if I ask how this happened?"

Shoutmon and Lunamon felt perfectly comfortable telling their friends how they fell in love, to which Lunamon looked at Shoutmon and nodded her head, before the red dragon Digimon then explained how sometime after he became the Digimon King, he went to work restoring the Digital World, fixing up all the Zones that the Bagra Army had damaged in their thirst to create a world of evil.

And while at the Disc Zone, it was there he and Lunamon confessed their feelings and fell in love, with Shoutmon leaving out the more personal and mature parts of his story.

-Flashback: Upcoming Lemon-

After the defeat of Bagramon and the rise of Shoutmon, the new Digimon King, the Digital World had become a better and brighter place to live. Thanks to Shoutmon's wish to make the Digital World better, the Zones had pieced themselves back together, all but the Sky Zone, which floated proudly in the sky and was welcome to all. However, several sections remained damaged, in which the strong worked alongside the weak to restore every Zone up to code, including Shoutmon, who helped repair the Zones.

Currently, nightfall had fallen upon the Digital World, and within the Disc Zone, which had merged with the rest of the Digital World, was the Digimon King who had just finished off a large serving of DigiBytes.

"Thanks for to food. And thanks for letting me crash here." Shoutmon said happily, which caused Lunamon to smile and say, bowing in respect. "I'm glad you enjoyed them, my king."

Shoutmon scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed as the red dragon Digimon was still getting used to being called a king, before he said as he smiled at her. "C'mon, Lunamon, you don't have to be so formal. I'm still the same old Shoutmon."

Upon hearing Shoutmon's reply, all Lunamon could do was smile at his modesty, before a solemn look appeared on her face, which Shoutmon noticed and caused the Digimon King to ask. "Lunamon, is something wrong?"

"It... It's just that tomorrow you'll be going home and I... I'll miss you." Lunamon replied in a solemn tone.

However, Lunamon was surprised when all of a sudden Shoutmon wrapped his arms around her and told the rabbit-like Digimon in a caring tone. "Please, Lunamon, don't get upset. It's not like I'm leaving forever. We're friends and I promise I'll visit you and you can always come to see me."

As Shoutmon began to move away from the hug, Lunamon suddenly wrapped her arms around Shoutmon and said. "Thank you, Shoutmon. But there's another reason I don't want you to leave.""

"What is it?" Shoutmon asked curiously.

And before he could react, Lunamon suddenly moved her head forward and kissed him, causing the red dragon Digimon's eyes to widen in surprise for a moment, before Lunamon broke from the kiss and, summoning all the courage in her heart, then confessed. "I love you, Shoutmon."

"You love me?" Shoutmon asked in a surprised tone, before asking as he and Lunamon broke from their embrace. "For how long?"

"From all the time we spent in the Warrior Zone. You showed that while you can be courageous and strong, you also have a sweet and generous side to which made me fall for you and love you so much. But I was too afraid you didn't feel the same about me because I'm weak." Lunamon replied, looking down from embarrassment and worry that she had just ruined her relationship with Shoutmon.

However, Shoutmon placed his right hand under her chin, lifting her head up so she was looking at him, before the Digimon King said in pure honesty. "Lunamon, you are not weak. You have strength inside that you don't even know about, not to mention you're one of the most sweetest and most amazing Digimon I know. And you showed your strength just then by telling me how you really feel. And..."

For a moment, time seemed to stop for as the pair looked deeply into the other's eyes, before Shoutmon smiled and finished his sentence by wrapping his arms around Lunamon's waist and saying in a heartfelt tone. "...I love you, too."

Shoutmon then showed this as he kissed Lunamon passionately on the lips, causing Lunamon's cheeks to flush red for a moment as a pleasant warmth spread through her body.

Realizing Shoutmon was kissing her caused Lunamon to come back to her senses as she felt all her worries melt away, before she showed Shoutmon her love by closing her eyes and kissed Shoutmon back, mating their tongues, while tasting and swapping saliva.

Shoutmon then broke from the kiss and began kissing around Lunamon's neck, causing soft moans to escape from her lips, and as the red dragon Digimon continued, he stopped for a moment to remove Lunamon's necklace, before gently pulling down the straps that were holding up her gown, revealing her pert breasts, cute buttocks and pussy.

However, Lunamon suddenly broke away from the kiss, covered her chest with her arms and crossed her legs in a defensive manner as the rabbit-like Digimon was quite embarrassed from being naked in front of Shoutmon, however, he reassured her. "Please, Lunamon, don't be embarrassed. You are beautiful."

The Digimon King gently took a hold of her arms and lowered them without any resistance, allowing him to see Lunamon's breasts again, which him smile in a mixture of happiness and arousal, before Shoutmon picked the rabbit-like Digimon up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom.

And, once inside, Shoutmon gently laid her on her back, before the Digimon King climbed on top of Lunamon and then began to kiss around Lunamon's neck again, before trailing down to her breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure. "Shout... Oh, Shoutmon... Ah... That feels so good...!"

Lunamon continued to moan as the red dragon Digimon licked her left nipple, while his left hand massaged her right breast.

"I'm glad you like that. But it's going to get a whole lot better." Shoutmon then told Lunamon as he ceased his actions on Lunamon's breasts and lowered his head down to Lunamon's pussy, which was quite wet, and then began to lash at it, causing the rabbit-like Digimon to moan out in sexual excitement.

As Shoutmon continued to lick Lunamon's pussy, the rabbit-like Digimon continued to moan.

But soon, Lunamon was unable to contain herself and moaned out loudly as she came, releasing her sexual fluids into Shoutmon's mouth, which he licked up and then told her. " Lunamon, you taste great."

Deciding to pay Shoutmon back after receiving so much pleasure, an idea popped into Lunamon's head, in which the rabbit-like Digimon then repositioned herself and Shoutmon, so she was on top of the Digimon King, before Lunamon removed Shoutmon's chest armour and his scarf and then began to gently kiss around the Digimon King's neck, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

Lunamon then mimicked Shoutmon's actions, kissing her way down his chest, until the she had reached Shoutmon's manhood, which had emerged from its protective sheath and caused the rabbit-like Digimon to blush.

'Oh, my, Shoutmon is so big.' Lunamon thought to herself as she stared at his, cock, which was around seven-inches.

And then, not wanting to displease the Digimon she loved so much, Lunamon began to gently trace her tongue around the tip of Shoutmon's dick, before the rabbit-like Digimon took as much of the Digimon King's cock into her mouth and started to suck him off, causing the red dragon Digimon to groan out as Lunamon continued to give him a loving blowjob.

Sometime later, Shoutmon was unable to contain himself and came, releasing his load into Lunamon's mouth, which surprised her at how much he came, but continued to suck until Shoutmon was finished.

And when Shoutmon had finished cumming, Lunamon removed her lips from Shoutmon's manhood, went face to face with him and asked in a sweet and curious tone. "Oh, Shoutmon, did you like that?"

"Yeah... I did..." Shoutmon replied, short of breath for a moment, while a warm smile appeared on Lunamon's face, knowing she had pleased Shoutmon with her blowjob.

And after Shoutmon had got his energy back, the Digimon King grabbed onto Lunamon's hips and flipped them over, so he was on top of her again, the tip of his manhood gently rubbing against her threshold.

Shoutmon then looked into Lunamon's eyes, as if asking 'Are you ready?" and, in response, Lunamon smiled warmly and nodded, before Shoutmon lowered his hips and inserted his cock into Lunamon's vagina, causing both her and the red dragon Digimon to moan out loudly in pleasure.

Shoutmon began to thrust his cock in and out of Lunamon's vagina, causing the red dragon Digimon to groan out.

"Oh... Lunamon, you... You're so tight... Ah... It's great...!" Shoutmon said, started slow in their mating, but soon quickly picked up the pace, going deeper and deeper into Lunamon's pussy, causing Lunamon's moans to turn into cries and screams of pleasure. "Oh, Shoutmon... Yes... That's so good... Ah... Please more... Please more...!"

As Shoutmon and Lunamon continued to mate, the Digimon King then slowed down for a moment and turned Lunamon around until she was on all fours and started to thrust his cock inside of her again, causing their moaning to become even louder than before.

"Oh, Shoutmon, please keep going... Ah... Please... Please don't stop...!" Lunamon cried out in pure erotic excitement as Shoutmon continued to mate with the rabbit-like Digimon.

But soon, Shoutmon could feel Lunamon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, though she wasn't the only one as Shoutmon groaned out. "Ah... Lunamon... Ah... I'm coming... Ah...I'm going to cum soon...!"

Lunamon, feeling that Shoutmon's pace was really quickening and feeling her climax coming, yelled out in sexual pleasure. "Me too, Shoutmon... Ah... I'm coming, too...!"

And Lunamon wasn't lying, as she couldn't contain herself any longer as the rabbit-like Digimon cried out Shoutmon's name in pure pleasure as she came, releasing her cum all over Shoutmon's member.

"Oh, Lunamon... I'm coming, too... Lunamon... Aaaahhhhhhhhhh! " Shoutmon groaned out loudly in pleasure as he came, filling Lunamon's womb with his seed, to which, after several minutes, he then removed his manhood from Lunamon's pussy, before lying on her bed, before he smiled as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Oh, Shoutmon, I love you." Lunamon said in a loving tone, so happy what she and Shoutmon had just gone through together, in which the Digimon King replied with the same amount of love in his voice. "And I love you, Lunamon."

"And I know a way how we can be together forever." Shoutmon then told her.

Upon hearing this, intrigued Lunamon and caused the rabbit-like Digimon to ask in a curious tone. "How?"

In response, Shoutmon looked deeply into Lunamon's eyes and asked with all the love in his heart. "Lunamon, will you marry me?"

Not having to think twice, Lunamon exclaimed happily as tears of joy trailed down her beautiful face. "Of course, Shoutmon. I will."

Shoutmon and Lunamon then shared a loving kiss for several moments, until the pair broke for air, in which Lunamon rested her head on his chest and soon fell asleep, while the Digimon King wrapped his arms lovingly around her sleeping form and smiled at his mate, his wife and his queen, before falling asleep too.

-End Flashback and Lemon-

"... And the next day, I headed over to the Magma Zone, where I spent several hours looking high and low for the right gem. Cause I wanted to get the right gem for a ring as perfect as her." Shoutmon said, finishing his story, which caused Lunamon to blush at her king's compliment and kiss his cheek.

After hearing how the pair had fallen for each other and what Shoutmon did to show how much he loved Lunamon, Angie then stated. "Wow, Shoutmon. I had no idea you had such a romantic side to you."

"Thanks... I think." Shoutmon replied, unsure if Angie's words were complimentary or not.

"Wait a minute! If you guys got married after Bagramon was defeated..." Tagiru began to say, putting the pieces together, before turning to Gumdramon, only to then exclaim. "...Then you knew all about this!"

In reply, the purple dragon Digimon nodded his head, causing Tagiru to question. "What!? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." Gumdramon replied simply.

"What other secrets have you been hiding?" Tagiru asked in a mixture of demanding and suspicion, before saying. "Next you'll be saying you're the Digimon King too."

Upon hearing that, Gumdramon scratched the back of his head and said, trailing off in his sentence. "Well actually..."

"Are you serious!?" Tagiru interrupted loudly, in which the superstar Digimon said, trying to calm his human partner down. "Tagiru, relax. I'm not a king, I'm just Shoutmon's General."

"General?" Tagiru replied in confusion.

"That's right." Shoutmon interrupted, before explaining. "Whenever I and Lunamon are away in the other Zones on diplomatic duties, Gumdramon takes over for us."

"So that's why you've been running off to the Digital World for the past few weeks and insisting I stay home?" Tagiru replied in curiosity, to which 'General Gumdramon' nodded his head in reply.

"I thought that you'd be uninterested in my new title." Gumdramon said, ashamed of he kept his status as Shoutmon's General a secret, but he thought filling out paperwork and other important duties to keep the Forest Zone in check would bore Tagiru.

However, the 'X' scarred dragon was proven wrong when Tagiru suddenly exclaimed in pride. "Are you kidding? This is so cool and I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" Gumdramon asked, in which Tagiru nodded his head, before bending down and embracing his Digimon partner in a hug, which caused Gumdramon to smile and hug his human partner back.

Seeing Tagiru and Gumdramon happy made the others smile, before Lunamon asked, continuing to embrace Shoutmon. "Since you're back, can we continue with my training?"

"Training?" Mikey asked in a curious tone.

Shoutmon nodded, before he explained. Recently I've been fighting Lunamon to help her get stronger so she can protect herself if I'm not around."

"I wish to be stronger, not just so I don't have to rely on everyone else to look out for me, but to show that I am worthy of being the Digimon Queen." Lunamon added as she released herself from her embrace with Shoutmon, grabbed his hand and was about to head off.

"Let's go." She said, making Shoutmon smile and nod at her determination as he then followed the Rabbit-like Digimon.

However, both stopped when Mikey spoke up.

"Mind if I tag along?" He asked, wanted to see Shoutmon and Lunamon train, as well as assist in anyway he could.

His question made Shoutmon and Lunamon look at each other for a second, before both smiled and nodded.

"I don't see why not." Lunamon said in a friendly tone, before offering as she looked at Angie.

"You can even bring your mate." The Rabbit-like Digimon then offered, sensing both Angie and Mikey had a strong bond toward each other, stronger than a mere friendship, to which Mikey and Angie looked at each other, before they both blushed at the sudden comment.

And before either could reply, Tagiru, who was trying not to laugh, knowing if he did then Angie would pummel him, placed his hands on Mikey and Angie's backs and began to push them forward.

"Sounds like a great idea. You two lovebirds go of, while we check out Shoutmon's castle." Tagiru then said, removing his hands and backing away, before he, Gumdramon, Yuu and Damemon headed off, leaving Mikey and Angie with Shoutmon and Lunamon.

-Several minutes later-

While Angie had been roped into being alone with Mikey, Shoutmon and Lunamon, part of her planning to kill Tagiru the next time she saw him, there was part of her that was actually glad such an outcome occurred.

Watching from the sides as Shoutmon and Lunamon trained, Shoutmon was hurling fireball after fireball at Lunamon, who had a boulder tied to her back and was dodging each attack with a display of beauty and grace.

"This brings back memories." Mikey said, making Angie nod in reply, remembering how Shoutmon used the same training method in the Warrior Zone to get stronger.

"Luna Claw!" Lunamon then called out, going on the offensive as she shot out and tried to strike Shoutmon, who brought out his mic and managed to hold back her attack, impressing him at how powerful she had become.

However, Shoutmon then sensed something was coming for them, causing the Digimon King to break from his attack with Lunamon, turn around and slam his mic into what looked like a starfish, knocking it deep into the woods, which caused Mikey and Angie to approach Shoutmon and Lunamon.

"What was that thing?" Angie asked.

"I have no idea." Lunamon replied, removing the boulder from her back, before. "Should we check it out?"

Curious if the starfish was just an innocent Digimon or a would-be attacker, Shoutmon nodded in reply, before he and the others headed off, in search of the mysterious creature and completely unaware of what they were getting themselves into.

-Several minutes later-

Following the direction of where the unknown creature had been launched, Mikey then called out. "Over there!"

Looking in the direction that the Red General was looking and pointing at, Angie, Shoutmon and Lunamon saw the starfish, only it wasn't alone, for another, which looked exactly like it lay beside it.

"Now there are two of them? What exactly is that thing?" Angie asked in a confused tone.

And she wasn't the only one, to which curiosity got the better of her and Shoutmon as they approached the starfish-like creatures, while Shoutmon kept his mic out, just in case either tried to attack him or those he cared for.

Poking the starfish with his mic, Shoutmon then scooped it up when it showed no response, which turned out to be a tremendous mistake as its eye opened up, stred at Shoutmon for a second, before it shot at the Digimon King, catching him off guard as it latched onto his face.

"Shoutmon!" Angie called out, concerned for her friend as he began to cry out, feeling the creature digging into his mind and trying to take him over.

"Angie, watch out!" Mikey suddenly yelled, trying to warn her that the second starfish's eye had opened and had its sight set on her.

But it was too late, for the unknown creature then shot up and latched onto Angie's face, making her and Shoutmon cry out for a few seconds, before both slumped down.

"Shoutmon! Angie!" Lunamon and Mikey called out, concern in their tones as they approached Shoutmon and Angie's fallen forms.

"Shoutmon, are you ok?" Lunamon asked, her tone and expression showed nothing but concern as she took a stand beside her mate, while Mikey knelt beside Angie' prone form, hoping she was all right.

And after a moment, Angie spoke.

"Starro lives..." Angie then said in a tone removed of all her usual enthusiasm.

Hearing Angie's reply confused Mikey and Lunamon, wondering why Angie was speaking with no emotion in her voice and who exactly Starro was.

However, Shoutmon suddenly got to his feet, only to then slam his mic into Lunamon and Mikey's heads, knocking them both out.

With Mikey and Lunamon unconscious, Angie turned to Shoutmon and asked. "What are your orders, Master Starro?"  
"We will bring order to this world by making more clones." Starro replied through his main host body, before he looked at Mikey and Lunamon.

"And we shall use these two in assisting us." He said, causing Angie to nod in understanding.

-Upcoming Lemons-

"As you command, Master Starro." Angie replied obediently; before she removed her top and skirt, followed by the orange coloured bra and a matching pair of panties she wore underneath, revealing her naked body, bare breasts and wet pussy.

With her host now naked, she approached Mikey's unconscious form, where she grabbed Mikey's hips and slid down his shorts and his underwear, causing his manhood to be seen by the brainwashed girl, who placed her right hand around Mikey's member and began to stroke it until it was erect, to which Angie, continuing to follow her Master's orders, straddled Mikey's waist and lowered her body, impaling herself on the Red General's member, making her moan loudly in pleasure, while Mikey began to groan somewhat in his unconscious state, feeling Angie's pussy clamping around his cock.

And even when Angie then felt Mikey's manhood had reached her hymen, she didn't stop and just she pushed herself down, breaking the barrier of womanhood.

But with the Starro clone having complete control over her, the clone disabled the pain receptors in Angie's brain, allowing her to continue as Angie started to move up and down on Mikey's cock, causing her to moan in pleasure.

As Angie continued impaling herself on Mikey's manhood, her moans increasing as she felt it go to deeper into her vagina, actually loving the feeling of pleasure her host body was experiencing, Angie's movements then turned frantic as the clone controlling Angie could feel she was reaching her climaxes.

And from the look on Mikey's face, he too was going to cum.

After several more thrusts, Mikey and Angie were unable to hold back their pleasure as they both came, having their orgasms at the same time, to which Angie cried out as she covered Mikey's cock in her sexual fluids, while Mikey groaned loudly as he filled Angie's womb with his seed.

-With Starro/Shoutmon-

Around the same time his drone had began her objective in getting impregnated by Mikey, Starro had the same goal set for Lunamon.

As Lunamon remained on her back, unconscious, Starro lifted up Lunamon's dress, grabbed Lunamon's legs and parted them, allowing him to see Lunamon's pussy, which caused the member of Starro's host to instinctively emerge from its protective sheath, before Starro grabbed Lunamon's hips and then inserted his cock into her pussy and kept going until he was all the way inside of her, which made her moan in pure pleasure.

Continuing to mate with her, through Shoutmon, Starro groaned out, actually enjoying the sensations of pleasure his host body was feeling.

"Oh, this... this feels really good... No wonder you creatures indulge in such pleasures of the flesh...!" Starro commented as he continued to slide Shoutmon's cock in and out of Lunamon's womanhood.

For the next hour, Starro continued mating with Lunamon, his manhood thrusting deep inside her pussy and making both Digimon moan and groan in erotic pleasure.

However, Shoutmon's body began to move frantically, as was Lunamon 's, to which Starro his host and his host's mate would soon come.

And after several more thrusts, Lunamon cried out, arching her back in pleasure as she awoke just in time to experience her climax, cumming all over Shoutmon's manhood, making the alien mind controller groan in response as he then released a fair amount of his semen inside of the Digimon Queen.

After his release, Starro removed Shoutmon's manhood from Lunamon, before he stood up and looked down at her dazed and satisfied form, while Angie lay beside Mikey and moaned, feeling Mikey's seed already fill her womb and knew that due to its control over Angie, it had altered both her DNA, Data, as well as Mikey's semen, causing Angie to then moan out as her stomach then bulged, making it look like she was in the late stages of pregnancy, the same results affected Lunamon too, before both Lunamon and Angie's sexual fluids started to leak out their pussies at an increased rate, making a smirk appear on Starro/Shoutmon's face, both from seeing that two new drones were had been created and knowing that wit more clones at his command, it would bring him closer to taking control of the rest of the dimension he had been assigned to conquer.

-End Lemons-


	7. Fate of the Fusion Fighters: Part 2

Meanwhile, as Tagiru, Gumdramon, Yuu and Damemon had proceeded to Shoutmon's castle, oblivious to the fate that had befallen the Digimon King and their friends, the four had reunited with the rest of the Fusion Fighters over a large banquet within the castle's dining room.

And while Tagiru and Gumdramon immediately stuffed their faces, Yuu and Damemon believed it was rude to start eating without the rest of their friends present.

But Ballistamon, knowing his best friend and his selfless personality, as well as knew his training Lunamon would take some time until they would return managed to convince Yuu and Damemon to dig in and enjoy the meals Shoutmon's chefs had made.

But eventually, Yuu and Damemon stopped eating, not because they were full, but because of how long it had been since they had seen their friends.

"Guys, it's been ages since Shoutmon headed off to train." Yuu said, before he asked, concerned. "Do you think he, Mikey and the girls are alright?"

"Yuu makes a good point, they have been gone too long." Damemon added, sounding just as concerned as his partner.

And they weren't the only ones.

"They're right." Lillymon said and causing her to ask. "Do you think we should look for them?"

However, the castle began to rumble a little, ceasing Lillymon's question from being answered, before Tagiru had his own. "What's going on!?"

"General!" Knightmon suddenly called as he; alongside Beelzemon both entered the room in panic. "We're under attack."

With Shoutmon and Lunamon still missing, Gumdramon took command.

"Bu who?" He asked.

"Shoutmon." Beelzemon replied, which shocked everyone at Beelzemon's answer.

"What!?" Tagiru and Yuu called out, unable to believe what Beelzemon had said.

"Are you one hundred percent sure it's Shoutmon and not an imposter like Betsumon?" Ballistamon had to ask, finding it hard to believe Shoutmon would attack his own castle and friends.

"Alas, this Shoutmon is no imposter." Knightmon replied, only to further increase the bad news. "And what makes matters worse is Lady Lunamon, Mikey and Angie have sided with him."

"No good, no good, very no good!" Damemon called in panic.

"No kidding." Dorulumon said, before he faced Gumdramon. "What do we do now?"

A serious expression appeared on Gumdramon's face as he rose from his seat and took command.

"We fight." He replied, causing Tagiru, Yuu and Damemon to nod in reply before the four headed off, alongside the other Digimon.

But as Tagiru, Gumdramon, Yuu and Damemon continued, preparing to take on their friends, Dorulumon stopped, allowing Ballistamon, Starmon, the Pitmons and Beelzemon to pass, while blocking the path for Knightmon and the others.

Confused by his actions, Cutemon asked. "Dorulumon, what are you doing?"

"If what Beelzemon said was true and Shoutmon is now our enemy, it's too dangerous for any of you to get involved. The best thing you can do now is stay here, it'll be safer." Dorulumon replied.

And while Cutemon wanted to assist his friends, he knew the harsh truth, that he and the other Digimon were nowhere near as strong as Shoutmon and would just get in the way, making him nod and watch as Dorulumon then ran off.

'Dorulumon, please be ok.'

-Outside Shoutmon's castle-

"Fiery Fastball!" The Digimon King called, summoning several fireballs in his hands, which he then unleashed at the castle, striking at the PawnChessmon above, who were conflicted in trying to defend themselves and the castle, as well as working through their conflicted feelings, wondering if they should fight back.

Ceasing his attacks, 'Shoutmon' stated in a cold, logical tone. "You hesitate. It just shows you all need a new Master to rule over this world."

"Shoutmon!" 'Shoutmon', Mikey, Angie and Lunamon heard a voice call, making the four look to see Gumdramon, Tagiru, Yuu, Damemon and the other Digimon of the Fusion Fighters burst from the front gate.

Concerned, Ballistamon asked. "Shoutmon, why are you doing this?"

"And what are those weird things on your faces?" Gumdramon questioned as he and the others stared at the strange, one eyed starfishes.

"I am not Shoutmon, I am Starro the Conqueror." Starro/Shoutmon replied, before the alien parasite explained. "Shoutmon now exists to act as my host body. And as for your friends, they are extensions of me and my will, which shall help me in conquering both the Digital World and the Real World."

"Dream on!" Tagiru said back as he withdrew his Fusion Loader, alongside Yuu, while Gumdramon and Damemon braced themselves to take on the corrupted Digimon King.

"Digivolve!" Tagiru and Yuu called out, determined to not only defeat Starro and stop his plans from enslaving both worlds, but to also save their friends from being treated like puppets.

"Gumdramon Digivolve to... Arresterdramon!"

"Damemon Digivolve to... Tuwarmon!"

After Digivolving, Arresterdramon and Tuwarmon stepped forward, ready to take on Starro, but though Shoutmon, he just stared at them, showing no reaction to their change in power.

"Though your ability to Digivolve is impressive, it is no match for me." Starro said, before he faced Mikey and Angie and commanded. "Show them the power I now control."

"Yes Master Starro." Mikey and Angie replied emotionlessly as they both withdrew their Fusion Loaders and released their power upon Starro/Shoutmon and Lunamon, shocking Tagiru, Yuu and their Digimon partners, as both brainwashed Digimon were consumed by energy.

And the shock just increased when they heard groans and cries, making the four look around and saw Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pitmons and Beelzemon were being consumed by the same energy.

Worried and confused, Tagiru asked. "What are you doing to them?"

Though his form was enveloped, Tagiru heard Shoutmon's voice, to which, through his host, the alien parasite replied. "Since my host acts as the core in their fused state, I am using Shoutmon to absorb them."

"Soon, they too shall be one with Master Starro." Angie stated.

"Not if I stop him first!" Arresterdramon snapped back as he moved in and prepared to attack.

"Flog Shot!" The Superstar Digimon yelled, bringing his anchor-like tail down at Starro, however, before the attack could hit its intended target, a blade clashed with Arresterdramon tail, holding back his attack and protecting Starro.

"What!?" Arresterdramon and Tagiru questioned, stunned to see a new Digimon, a female Digimon that was dressed in white coloured armour and was using a massive scythe as her weapon of choice had entered their fight and was protecting their enemy.

But after getting a good look at the Digimon's face, they could see it too was under Starro's influence.

"Who are you?" Arresterdramon asked the mystery Digimon..

"I am just a servant of Master Starro." The Digimon replied.

But while their voice lacked any emotion, Tagiru, Arresterdramon, Yuu and Tuwarmon recognized the voice and knew who it was.

"L... Lunamon!?" Arresterdramon asked, causing him to break from their attacks and back off.

"That is correct. My host was known as Lunamon, but thanks to Master Starro, I have evolved Lunamon to her greatest form, Dianamon." She told Arresterdramon in reply.

"And I shall use her power to assist my Master in taking control over your worlds. Arrow of Artemis!" She then announced, firing an arrow of ice at Arresterdramon, who didn't have time to react from the sudden attack and was struck in the chest, causing him to cry out and fall to one knee.

"Arresterdramon!" Tagiru called out in concern, seeing his partner in pain.

"Don't worry, Tagiru, I'll be fine." Arresterdramon assured Tagiru as he rose to his feet, but had to admit. "But against a Digimon as powerful as her, I think I need my own assistance in power."

"Got ya." Tagiru said in reply as he got out his Fusion Loader once again.

"Reload Sagomon!" The brunette announced, causing Sagomon to appear beside Arresterdramon, before Tagiru then called out. "DigiFuse!"

"Arresterdramon!"

"Sagomon!"

"DigiFuse!"

With that, the Digimon combined as one, combining Sagomon's strength with Arresterdramon's, who gained a fraction of Sagomon's appearance, which featured his beak, arms, as well as Sagomon's staff, which caused the fused Digimon to announce in a strong tone. "Arresterdramon: Sago Mode!"

With the Digifusion complete, Arresterdramon prepared to take on Dianamon, but saw that things had gotten worse, for the forced DigiFuse had succeeded, causing the energy that had consumed Starro and the other Digimon to fade, revealing Starro had accessed Shoutmon's great power and DigiFused to Shoutmon X4B.

"You have no hope in defeating Master Starro or stopping him from bringing order to your worlds." Dianamon stated, before she shot at Arresterdramon and tried to slice him in half with her scythe, causing the Superstar Digimon to quickly bring up his staff and hold back the alien infused Digimon Queen's attack.

While Arresterdramon and Dianamon were locked in combat, their blades clashing with each swing, Tuwarmon slowly approached Starro and prepared to fight him.

"Listen, Starro, you may have Shoutmon and his power, but I have power too, more than enough to defeat you and save my friends." The ninja Digimon stated, causing Yuu to nod in agreement with his Digimon partner.

"Really?" Starro asked, only to then say. "We shall see."

"You won't after this. Smokin' Boogie!" Tuwarmon called out as he fired several smoke bombs around Starro, obscuring his vision and allowing Tuwarmon to silently strike.

With Starro trapped in his smoke screen, Tuwarmon saw his chance and attacked from the side as he withdrew his Mantis Arm blades, leapt into the air and struck down.

However, Starro, remaining in place, suddenly brought the Star Sword up, impaling it right through the shadowed figure of Tuwarmon, making the ninja Digimon gasp out from the intense pain.

"Did you seriously believe I would fall for such tricks?" Starro asked, bringing the Star Sword back to see skewered through it was a Tuwarmon-shaped dummy, making the alien mind controller suddenly turn back, where the dummy crashed into the side of the real Tuwarmon, knocking both down as the smoke died down and the dummy fell to pieces.

"Tuwarmon!" Yuu called out in concern.

"Your tricks cannot fool me. I have complete access to all of Shoutmon's memories and know every single move and strategy you have ever performed." Starro told Tuwarmon, who got back to his feet, glaring at the parasite that was controlling his friends.

"Digi Ninja Art: Spider Bind!" Tuwarmon then called out, unleashing electrified threads at Starro in an attempt to stop and restrain the corrupt Digimon King.

However, Tuwarmon was shocked to see that at his current level, X4B managed to not only protect himself, slicing through the webbing with the Star Sword, but saw he was preparing to strike back, for the cannon attached to the lower portion of his body was charging up with green coloured energy.

And what shocked Tuwarmon, as well as Yuu was that behind the ninja Digimon were Mikey and Angie, who just stood in place, showing no signs of moving, to which both Yuu and Tuwarmon knew both would get caught in the crossfire if they didn't do something.

"Chaos Flare Cannon!" Starro then called out, unleashing a tremendous amount of power from the Berenjena SDX, which not only consumed the area, but also devastated everything before Starro, leaving nothing but destruction and ruin.

However, even with the area destroyed, Starro knew Tuwarmon hadn't met is end.

"Come out of hiding." Starro said, watching as Tuwarmon appeared before the alien mind controller in a cloud of smoke, revealing had used his 'Digi Ninja Art: Body Dodging Technique' to not only avoid the attack, but held Mikey and Angie under his arms and had protected the pair from certain destruction.

However, even with the area destroyed, Starro knew Tuwarmon hadn't met is end.

"Come out of hiding." Starro said, watching as Tuwarmon appeared before the alien mind controller in a cloud of smoke, revealing had used his 'Digi Ninja Art: Body Dodging Technique' to not only avoid the attack, but also saved Mikey and Angie from certain destruction and now held both under his arms.

Curious, Starro asked. "Why did you protect those who are now your enemies?"

"Because I know that behind your mind control are the real Mikey and Angie." Tuwarmon replied, who held their unconscious forms, before Tuwarmon then asked back. "And why did you attack them, aren't they your allies?"

"I already explained what they are, and it makes no difference to me if I lose some of my spawn. All that matters is taking control of your realities." Starro replied, his answer sickening Tuwarmon and Yuu.

"You won't get away with this!" Yuu snapped, causing Starro to face the blond, glaring at him as he asked. "And who will stop me?"

"The Fusion Fighters!" A female voice, recognized by all then called out, before Starro was bombarded by blast after blast, causing Tuwarmon to quickly use his 'Digi Ninja Art: Body Dodging Technique' once again, appearing beside Yuu, as they, alongside Tagiru, Arresterdramon and the brainwashed Dianamon saw MetalGreymon and Sparrowmon land before the younger brother of the Amano family, to which their human partners jumped off their Digimon's backs, making the male partnered with MetalGreymon then smirk as he asked. "Is this a private fight or can anybody join?"

"Christopher! Nene!" Tagiru called, happy to see they now had backup.

But confused, Nene had to ask. "What's going on? Why is Shoutmon fighting you?"

"We'll explain everything later, sis." Yuu promised, before Damemon added as he set down Mikey and Angie's unconscious forms. "All you need to know right now is that eyesore on Shoutmon's face is the reason he's turned against us."

"So all we have to do is take down that mutant starfish?" Christopher asked in reply, determined to fight.

"Easier said than done." Yuu said, making the blond then tell Christopher, Nene and their Digimon partners. "Not only does it have control over Shoutmon, but it has greatly increased Shoutmon's power."

"And I shall increase it further." Starro then said, holding out his hand, which began to glow in a red aura, which suddenly encircled Sparrowmon's form and made her cry out.

"Sparrowmon!" Nene called in concern, only for her and the others to watch in shock as Sparrowmon was absorbed into Shoutmon X4B, where X4B's form changed, to which Sparrowmon's wings expanded from out X4B's back and Sparrowmon's Zanahoria blaster appeared on his left arm, transforming from X4B to Shoutmon X5B.

Upon seeing Starro had DigiFused himself with Sparrowmon, the remaining Fusion Fighters were all shocked and full of questions as to what they had witnessed.

"How... how is this possible?" Yuu questioned fearfully. "How can Shoutmon DigiFuse without Mikey or a Fusion Loader?"

"The power I have over this creature allows me to change his form without the dependence of a Fusion Loader or a human companion." Starro answered.

"Now to show you the power that is Starro! Three Victorize!" Starro then called out, unleashing a tremendous force of energy from the V shaped crest on X5B's chest, which Dianamon managed to avoid, while the others didn't have time to react and were all struck by the attack.

And as Dianamon landed beside Starro, both could see that while MetalGreymon had sustained many injuries, Arresterdramon and Sagomon had broke from their DigiFuse, the three Digimon barely able to stand, Tuwarmon had taken more damage and De-Digivolved to Damemon, while Tagiru, Yuu, Nene and Christopher had taken some damage, but were still standing, for the Digimon had used themselves as shields to protect them.

"Damemon!" Yuu called out, concerned as he picked his Digimon partner up and asked. "Are you alright?"

"He's just too powerful." Damemon replied.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right." Christopher groaned, seeing one attack had nearly wiped ZekeGreymon out, which made the blond then ask. "How can we compete Shoutmon's power?"

While frustrated too, an idea then came to Tagiru.

"We match it." Tagiru replied, withdrawing his Fusion Loader and calling back Sagomon, before he called out. "Reload Betsumon!"

With the command issued, the cosplay Digimon emerged from the Fusion Loader, a sly grin appeared on his face.

That was until he saw was up against the Digimon King.

"What's up with the starfish face? I've heard of seeing stars, but this is just crazy." Betsumon commented, using his 'Cold Gag' in an attempt to freeze X5B from his terrible joke.

However, Starro just stared at Betsumon and told him in an emotionless tone. "Your attempt at humor is just as weak as you."

Nervous, Betsumon faced Arresterdramon and Tagiru and asked them. "Hey Boss, Superstar, why are we fighting Shoutmon?"

"That starfish on Shoutmon's face is controlling him and we need more power to beat it." Tagiru explained, before he asked. "Think you can lend us a hand?"

"No problem. My power is your power." Betsumon replied with a grin, making Tagiru smile at the cosplay Digimon for a second, before he turned back to Starro and called out. "DigiFuse!"

"Arresterdramon!"

"Betsumon!"

"DigiFuse!" They called out, causing Betsumon's Data to enter Arresterdramon's body, boosting his power and changing his appearance.

"Arresterdramon: Cosplay Mode!" Arresterdramon announced in a proud tone.

But with his appearance change, it just left Yuu, Damemon, Christopher, ZekeGreymon and Nene stunned, for Arresterdramon, though maintaining his overall appearance was now dressed in a large Gatomon costume, while a cloth sack draped around his neck.

Upon seeing Arresterdramon's new form, Christopher was the first to speak.

Breaking from his stupor as he questioned. "That's your plan, a costume change?"

"There's more to it than that." Tagiru stated, before he faced Arresterdramon and said. "Show them what I mean."

"Gladly." Arresterdramon said in reply as he reached into the cloth sack, pulled out a set of gold coloured clothing, which concealed the 'X' scarred Digimon for a moment, before revealing he had changed costume and was now dressed as OmniShoutmon.

With Arresterdramon's costume change, Tagiru faced Christopher.

"C'mon, let's perform a Double Fusion and show Starro he shouldn't have messed with our friends." He said in a determined tone, making Christopher look at him, puzzled.

"Are you serious?" The blond asked.

"It's better than doing nothing." Tagiru said in reply, causing Christopher to smile and sigh in defeat, knowing Tagiru was right.

"You're right there." He replied as he withdrew his Fusion Loader, both hoping for a positive outcome.

"Double Fusion!" Tagiru and Christopher called out as they pressed the ends of their Fusion Loaders together and unleashed their power.

"OmniShoutmon!" Arresterdramon announced.

"ZekeGreymon!" ZekeGreymon called.

"Double Fusion!" The duo then called out, combining their power and becoming one entity.

"Shoutmon DX!" The newly fused Digimon then announced in a mighty tone, amazing Yuu, Damemon, Christopher and Nene that the fusion was a success.

"Amazing... they did it..." Nene managed to say, unable to take her eyes off the DX doppelganger.

But while the others were still in awe, Tagiru smiled, before he commanded. "Alright, DX, now that we have the power, let's show that eyesore we mean business!"

"Right!" DX replied, before he charged at the corrupted Digimon King, where his form was consumed by flame.

"Brave beat Rock Double Fusion!" DX roared.

"Meteor Impact!" Starro called back, concentrating all of his energy into his right fist and slammed it into the fireball that was DX, creating a massive explosion as the two attacks collided and unleashed all their power.

But in the end, though he was a copy of the original, DX's power was greater, overwhelming Starro, who was then consumed by all of DX's power.

With Starro consumed by the blast, Tagiru cheered. "Alright! We did it!"

However, Tagiru was proven wrong when the smoke from the blasts cleared, revealing Starro, who remained attached to Shoutmon face and hadn't so much as suffered a scratch.

"I have clearly underestimated you all." Starro commented, sounding a little impressed, only to then state. "However, none can stop Starro the Conqueror."

"How did he survive that?" Nene questioned, shocked, before she got her answer, shocking her and the other remaining Fusion Fighters to see Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pitmons, Beelzemon and Sparrowmon, all of whom were spread on the ground, unconscious, for they had sustained massive amounts of damage.

And to add to the shock, each Digimon had a Starro clone infused to their face, causing Yuu to question. "And why do all the Digimon now have Starro clones on their faces?"

"It's simple. While they were fused with my host, I copied my being and placed it upon each of them, making them all one with me." Starro replied, before he commented. "Though it isn't as 'interesting' as other methods of reproduction I have discovered."

While confused by the second part, Tagiru understood the first part of Starro's reply and made the Superstar say, disgusted. "You used them to protect yourself? That's low."

"I did what I had to do in order so I could maintain my existence and bring order over both worlds." Starro said in reply, which disgusted Tagiru and the others further.

"Now to make sure you all cease me from fulfilling my goal." Starro then said, causing Dianamon's scythe to glow with a light, silver coloured aura.

"Goodnight Moon!" Dianamon called out, unleashing the light, which enveloped both the Fusion Fighters and the castle, causing everyone to feel drained of their energy.

"No..." DX groaned, De-Digivolving and splitting back to Gumdramon and MetalGreymon.

"We can't let the bad guy win..." Gumdramon could only say as his eyes dulled and he fell unconscious, alongside Tagiru and the others.

With the last line of defence against Starro now trapped under Lunamon's sleeping spell, Starro approached Mikey and Angie's forms; both Starro clones opened their eye and made their host bodies kneel before their Master.

"What are your orders?" The Starro controlling Angie asked.

"Divide and conquer." Starro said in reply, causing Mikey and Angie to nod in reply and obey the command of the alien mind controller.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"Yes Master Starro." Mikey and Angie replied in obedient tones, before Angie got back onto her bed and lay down, allowing Mikey to climb on top of her, where he then engaged her in a deep and passionate kiss.

As the pair continued, stripping each other of their clothing until both were naked, Mikey then lined up his member with Angie's snatch, causing it to rub against her pussy and causing Angie to break from Mikey' lips and moan in pleasure, before Mikey then thrust his cock inside of Angie, making her arch her back as pleasure filled her entire body.

"You are so deep... so big... Ah... Keep going... keep using Mikey' cock...!" Angie moaned out erotically, to which all Mikey could do was groan out in reply as he continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Angie's vagina.

Sweat dripped off their bodies as they continued, both letting out moans, groans and other noises of pleasure as they continued to mate, but eventually Angie was unable to contain her pleasure, which made Mikey not only groan out, but increased the speed of his thrusts until the brunette was unable to contain his pleasure and cried out loudly as he had her orgasm, filling Angie's vagina with his seed, while Angie cried out as she climaxed, cumming all over Mikey' member and knew that with their mating, Angie was certain to be impregnated with more of Starro's spawn.

-Meanwhile-

While Mikey and Angie had room to mate, Shoutmon had Dianamon turn back to Lunamon, so they too could indulge in reproducing.

After positioning herself on all fours, giving her Master a nice view of her buttocks and pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids, Starro then unsheathed Shoutmon's manhood and, thanks to his mental domination over him, made it fully erect, before the alien mind controller grabbed Lunamon's hips and pushed Shoutmon's cock back into Lunamon's vagina, causing the Digimon Queen to moan in pleasure as she felt Shoutmon's manhood enter and exit her.

"Yes, Master, yes... Ah... It feels so good... Keep going and use Shoutmon to impregnate me...!" Lunamon moaned out as she and Starro continued to mate.

Lunamon's pleasure was then increased as Starro, feeling more lustful, placed his hands on Lunamon's breasts and began to fondle them as he continued to pound his cock into her pussy, causing her to moan out in pure pleasure, while he groaned out in pleasure as he felt the pleasure flow through his host body.

As Starro continued to use Shoutmon, thrusting his member inside of Lunamon for another hour, Lunamon's moans soon turned into loud screams of ecstasy, as the Digimon Queen could feel herself reaching her climax, making her moan out. "Oh, Master... Ah... I can't... I can't hold on much longer...I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming too...!" Starro groaned in reply as he and Lunamon continued to mate for several more minutes, until Lunamon was unable to contain herself as she reached her climax and then released her cum all over Shoutmon's penis, which caused Starro to reach his peak and let out a loud groan of pleasure as he came, releasing his seed into Lunamon's womb.

With their orgasms over, Lunamon collapsed onto her stomach, while the alien parasite managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of the Digimon Queen, to which he then removed his cock from out of Lunamon's pussy and could sense it was only a matter of time before Lunamon, as well as Angie both gave birth to another batch of Starro clones.

And Starro knew the perfect candidates to become one with his hive mind.

-End Lemon-


	8. Epilogue

After Lunamon and Angie continued Starro's genetic line and produced more clones, he had placed the first two upon Tagiru and Nene, not only because both would prove to be useful in taking down those who would continue to resist him, but sensed both had an urge to mate and would increase the number of his clones being brought into the world.

While Starro was in the Digimon King's bedroom, mating with Lunamon once again, Mikey and Tagiru each had a room assigned to them so they too could continue mating, to which Tagiru was with Nene, who was lying on her back, moaning in pleasure from the sensations she was experiencing from Tagiru mating with her, to which Tagiru had inserted his manhood into Nene's vagina, making Nene moan loudly in pleasure.

And even after Tagiru had reached her hymen, the pair continued mating, for the alien parasite controlling Nene had disabled her pain receptors and wanted its host to get pregnant as soon as possible in order to assimilate those few who were still resisting Starro's will, which caused Tagiru to thrust his manhood in and out of Nene at a good and steady pace, causing Nene to moan out in pleasure.

"Tagiru... Oh, Tagiru... it…. it feels amazing...!" Nene then moaned out, encouraging the leader of the younger Digidestined to increase the pace of his thrusts, while pushing his cock deeper into Nene's folds, making him groan at the tightness of her pussy.

However, after an hour of feeling nothing but pleasure, both started to move frantically as their climaxes drew closer and closer, causing Tagiru to groan out. "Ah, I... I can't hold it... much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!" "Me too... Ah... I... I'm going to cum too...!" Nene moaned in reply.

Tagiru and Nene continued for a few more minutes, until Nene felt her peak. And, with one huge erotic scream, Nene had her orgasm, releasing her cum all over Tagiru' manhood, which sent Tagiru over the edge, causing him to groan out, while he filled Nene's womb with his seed, causing her stomach to then bulge, making it look like she was in the late stages of pregnancy, before the Nene moaned again as her sexual fluids started to leak out of her pussy at an increased rate until two exact duplicates of the Starro clones slipped out of Nene vagina, causing both brainwashed humans to smile, knowing that soon two more would be added to their hive mind and would increase the power of Starro the Conqueror.

-Meanwhile-

Within another bedroom, Mikey, who was completely naked, was lying on the bed, while Angie and Beastmon joined Mikey and his host body, who felt great surges of arousal upon seeing the pair naked.

Beastmon then lay on the bed, spread her legs out and waited for Mikey to use her body and impregnate her.

But before Mikey joined her, Beastmon watched as her mate approached Angie and placed her on top of her.

Both Angie and Beastmon moaned out as they could feel their breasts and pussies rubbing against the others', before Angie's moans and pleasure increased when she felt the Starro clone's host approach her from behind, grab her hips and used Mikey's body, inserting Mikey's cock into Beastmon's pussy and kept going until he was all the way inside of her, making Angie moan out in pure pleasure. "Oh, Mikey... Ah... it's so deep... You're so deep inside of me...!"

Starro continued, allowing more of Mikey's manhood to enter Angie's pussy, making her continue to moan as he continued with his goal of getting Angie and Beastmon pregnant.

Removing Mikey's manhood from Angie, Mikey inserted it into Beastmon's snatch, making Beastmon moan out from the pleasure of Mikey's manhood inside of her, stretching her vagina walls out and filling her with pleasure.

Thrusting his manhood in and out Beastmon, the Starro host then pulled out and inserted Mikey's cock back into Angie's pussy, switching between the human female and Digimon female, filling both with nothing but pleasure.

Mikey groaned out, continuing to thrust Takuya's member in and out of Angie and Beastmon's pussies for another hour.

However, after several more thrusts, both could feel their climaxes drawing closer and closer.

And, unable to take anymore, Mikey reached his orgasm, cumming into Angie's womb, which made her cry out and release her sexual fluids all over Mikey's member in response to her body giving in to its pleasure.

And continuing to mate, the alien parasite controlling Mikey removed his cock from Angie and inserted it back into Beastmon, thrusting in and out of her until he came once more.

And with their climaxes over, Angie rested her head on the Angie's breasts, while Beastmon moaned when she felt Mikey remove his manhood from her womanhood, before the alien mind controller lay on his back, making a smirk appear on Mikey's face, for the alien parasite could sense both Angie and Beastmon were now pregnant and would soon bare a whole new breed of Starro clones.

And while Starro and several of his drones focused on reproduction, the rest had gone off to conquer the Digital World, enslaving every Digimon and adding them all to Starro's hive mind until all the Digital World was under his rule, allowing the alien mind controller to move on to the final stage of his plans, conquering the Real World, where Starro lead his army of brainwashed Digimon and Fusion Fighters, who took down and assimilated any foolish enough to fight back, leading to Starro conquering both worlds.

And the same result had affected not just the Fusion Fighter's dimension, but the other realities too.

In the DATS world, Marcus/Starro not only had a massive spawn of Starro clones just in case any humans or Digimon tried to stop him, but had the Royal Knights at his command, who ruled over the Digital World for him, allowing the DATS Starro to remain in the Real World with Yoshi and continue to mate with her, as did Agumon and Rhythm, as well as Keenan and Kristy.

In Odaiba, after Tai had fled, sometime after Starro had conquered his world, he had started a movement against Starro, all were determined to break the alien parasite's control over their home, friends and loved ones.

However, things took a turn for the worst when Sora had found Tai and Agumon and managed to capture them, where she brought them to Starro, angering Tai to see not just his sister, but also his female friends being used to breed and make more clones of the alien that had destroyed his life.

However, after Sora placed a Starro clone upon Tai's face, he, as well as Agumon were assimilated into the hive mind of the conqueror, where they too assisted in not only capturing and brainwashing the last of those in hiding, but continued to create more Starro clones as Tai mated with Sora, while Agumon mated with Biyomon.

And lastly, through Takato and Guilmon, Starro had brought his vision of order to Odaiba, for Starro used the power he held over both the brunette and the red dino Digimon to become Gallantmon, who defeated all who refused to be one with his hive mind, that included Henry, Terriermon, Calumon, Jeri and the other Digimon Tamers, turning them all into his pawns.

And with the five worlds all under the control of one Master Starro clone, the real Starro could feel his power had returned and even increased, to which he was going for a second attempt to conquer the Earth in his reality.

Only this time he knew he wouldn't fail, for he knew one weakness all the heroes and heroines shared.

The desire of pleasure, something he would look forward to using against them.

The End...


End file.
